Strawberry Romance
by 193Otaku
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, a serious and somehow short but attractive bartender and Ichigo Kurosaki, a casual womanizer with a completely weird family. Both 21 and after a not so pleasant encounter, what will fate bring to them?
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic! Please don't criticize and review? Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. ^_^**

Kuchiki Rukia, a 21 yr old bartender pulled on her crisp white shirt and black, silk-lined waist coat as she casually sealed her buttons. Her bartender uniform was far from her own taste and she hated wearing it. The death black skirt didn't even reach her knees and was way too tight. Her lace collar of the same shade adorned her smooth milky neck which made her want to choke air. But the worst part was her tights. Her seductive fishnet tights which made drunken young men stare and whistle whenever she stepped out to serve beer.

"Rukia-chan! You're going to be late for your shift!" A tall, orange haired woman peeked through the door to the cold locker room.

"Ah! Rangiku-san! Sorry, I'm coming now!" The raven haired girl shoved her water bottle into the locker, slammed the rusty, metal door and ran out with her 4 inch black stilettos tapping on the marble floor as she ran to the bar counter.

Her violet jewels scanned the busy room and immediately sighed.

_Today's gonna_ _be a long day…_

Oh, and boy, was she right! That day was going to be a long, fateful day!

**Yeah, I know, super short chapter but It's only gonna be like that on the first chapter. Future chapters are gonna be longer, but not **_**too**_** long. Also, please review! PleasePleasePlease! First fanfic and I need encouragement. You can suggest what you want to see in the story too! I don't have a specific schedule like, a new chapter every fortnight or anything so you can add this story to alerts so you're updated for every chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Encounter

**YAY! New chapter! Thanks to everyone who read my story, I'm extremely grateful! And special thanks to monster in pocket and Everlastingsakura for reviewing! Also, an extra thanks to monster in pocket for suggesting an idea, although I have decided not to use it, I still appreciate it! ^_^**

Kuchiki Rukia tried her best to endure the long hours of serving drinks and balancing on her 4 inch heels. Really, she just wanted to pull her black stilettos off and snap those irritating, ridiculous heels.

"Come on, have a drink with us!" a smug voice from the corner intrigued her ears.

Her orbs of dark amethyst swerved from alcohol to a table in the far end where a teal haired man with bright ocean eyes was shoving a shot of whiskey into a young girl's face. Her grey eyes and pale lips trembled as she continuously shook her head.

_Eh? Something interesting, finally! _

Kuchiki Rukia, the 21 year old bartender who seemed serious and dull secretly liked to watch scenes like this. It was the only thing which seemed to lure her out of boredom during her vapid six hour shift.

She kept her eyes on that corner, watching with a consistent curiosity. Along with the teal-haired man, there were two other people. One had dark, tragic green eyes and black hair…emo? And another with glasses dressed in white clothes and a small..cape..?

_Weirdos...That orange haired girl must be scared...I can see why they decided the chat _her _up, though. An innocent, easy, face and a chest the size of the Pacific Ocean, who wouldn't? _

The 'bastard' started sneering which made the frightened girl shake even more whereas the 'emo' sat there, expressionless and motionless, just staring at the girl with his empty eyes. 'Glasses-kun' was slightly drunk and had his face slammed onto the table.

"Rukia-chan!"

The girl tore her eyes away from the bunch of weirdos to her orange haired co-worker.

"Eh? What is it?"

"Will you bring these drinks over to that table in the far corner? My legs are aching; you know much I have to walk around serving alcohol to those creepy perverts!"

"Ah, okay."

Rukia's frail hands reached for the tray of drinks and headed to the table…_that table…_

"Come on! Just one drink! Don't you trust me?"

"She most definitely doesn't…" The dark haired girl muttered as she placed the bottles of beer down on the round table.

"What? Butt out of other people's business!" The 'bastard' snarled as the remark reached his ears.

Rukia ignored him. There was no reason to speak to such a brainless jerk again.

"You're ignoring me now? Who are _you_ to be ignoring _me?_

_Kuchiki Rukia._

"Bitch! You're not even worth it!" The 'bastard' turned his attention back to the terrified girl.

Rukia turned to walk away but as she did, a panicked cry shot through her ears. Turning around, her frosty violet eyes watched as the 'bastard' started groping the helpless girl.

_Now, that jerk was _really _crossing the line. This was a public bar for god sake!_

"Let go."

"What? You, AGAIN?"

Kuchiki Rukia decided to waste no further time in conversing with the 'shitfaced bastard' and nonchalantly dragged the girl away.

The raven haired girl briefly heard the 'shitfaced bastard shout something along the lines of: Bitch! Never forgive and fuck!"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Umm, if it's not too rude of me, may you tell me your name?"

"Huh? Oh! Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia…"

"Rukia-chan! Please call me Orihime-chan! Orihime Inoue!"

"O-orihime-chan…Huh.

_Finally! End of my work shift! So tiresome…But I guess today _has _been alright. I made a new friend and exchanged numbers with her _and_ saw something interesting!_

Rukia opened her locker door expecting her change of clothes and water bottle but she was only met with shock. Shock, along with an empty water bottle and wet clothes. _Sigh._

"Umm…Rangiku-san..? Could you perhaps…umm…lend me some clothes?"

"Clothes? Sure, I have a whole pile of spare clothes but with a petite body like yours, I'm not sure they'll fit…"

"Umm, could you let me try them on?"

"Sure thing!" The tall, large-chested woman winked and a cheeky smile spread across her beautiful face.

"W-WHAAAA-!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't wear this!"

"It's the only thing that will fit."

Kuchiki Rukia, 21 yr old bartender stared down in horror at herself.

A sleeveless, amethyst chiffon top which wrapped tightly round her tiny body and black glossy boots which almost reached her knees. And then, the skirt…the skirt…WAS IT EVEN A SKIRT?" It barely covered ANYTHING and it was black and suffocating.

"I can't go out like this!"

"Sure you can, it's not _illegal_ to go out with a short skirt and a hole in the back of your top."  
>"A-a-A HOLE?"<p>

"What? You didn't notice?"

The shocked girl reached to the back of her top to find that there _was _no back; just a massive hole.

_Damn Rangiku for having such improper clothes!_

The female Kuchiki walked down the empty alleyway, cursing to herself.

She heard a few whistles but chose to ignore them. Until she noticed who was making them. 'Shit faced bastard', 'Emo' and 'Glasses-kun'…we meet again.

"Hey, Ichigo, come check this chick out." Shit faced bastard smirked.

Rukia raised her head to see a bright orange haired guy with glowing amber eyes and a tall figure. K-kaien-? No. Never again. "Chet." Rukia turned her head and muttered, "Ugly shit."

Well, it was supposed to be a mutter but it turned out more than that.

"Huh?" Ichigo's eyes fired up. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing." Rukia walked on.

Another whistle pierced her ears.

_Shit! The hole!_

"I thought you were dull and unattractive. Guess I was wrong." The shitface whistled again.

"Aww, SHIT Grimmjow! Stop whistling, it hurts my ears! Screamed the orange haired freak.

Shitfaced bastard chose to whistle, _again._

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck _her!"_

Rukia twitched at that comment whereas a bright pink patch decided to appear on Ichigo's cheeks.

"Fuck off!" Both pissed young adults screamed.

"And you, STOP COPYING ME!" Again, in sync.

Ichigo walked over to the short, aggravated girl and leaned over her shoulder so that his lips were right next to her shivering ear.

Before saying anything, he slid his arm across her waist.

The petite girl was in such shock; she could not say or do _anything._

"You're…quite short, aren't you?" he whispered smugly.

SNAP.

"FUCK OFF, HAIR FREAK! I HOPE YOU'RE AWARE OF THE FACT THAT YOU LOOK LIKE A FISH AND THAT YOUR BREATH STINKS LIKE DOG SHIT!" And with that, the now even more aggravated Kuchiki slammed her knee hard against his 'area.'

"FISHFACEDHAIRFREAK!" And then, ran off without another look back.

**Haha, so this chapter is definitely longer compared to the first one. The first one was super short anyway so, yeah. And again, please please please REVIEW! I want to know more about what people think of this story! It's only the second chapter though…Oh, and please tell me what you think the length of this chapter, like, should it be shorter or longer? I think shorter but I'm not sure. After all, it's you guys who are reading it, not me! _ Also, if you have any questions about my story, feel free to PM me. I'll try to answer them ASAP. And again, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3 Strawberry Ice Cream

**New chapter! Oh god, how I love IchiRuki! Special thanks to Everlastingsakura, kona-chan and jaywillia for reviewing! I appreciate it so much! So, please review, it gives me support and more support means I will write more and write faster! :D **

**-X-**

"OWWW! Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Ichigo knocked himself onto the floor, cursing and somehow laughing at the same time.

_That midget! How dare she! That black-haired midget was gonna PAY! BIG TIME!_

Roars of laughter came from the two drunken men whereas the other just stood there, smirking and trying not to chuckle.

"Damn it! Ishida, Grimmjow, STOP LAUGHING! And Ulquiorra, wipe that fucking smirk off your fucking emo face!

Ulquiorra's smirk disappeared instantly.

"What did you just say?" His expressionless tone seemed to echo through the strawberry's ears.

"Uhh, n-nothing…" _Ulquiorra can be scary sometimes…_

"OH GOD! YOU JUST GOT SO PWNED BY THAT MIDGET!"

"SHUT UP!"

-X-

_That damn bastard! How dare he? How dare he tell me that I'm short! I am NOT short! My height is just slightly undeveloped compared to other people. In fact, _he _was just tall! Everyone was just tall for god sake! And then-and then-HE EVEN PUT HIS DIRTY HANDS ACROSS MY WAIST! Me, KUCHIKI RUKIA'S WAIST! Something so slender and valuable was NOT to be touched by the hands of such a bastard. What was his name again? Ah, yes. Ichigo. Ichigo? Hahahaha STRAWBERRY! What a _girl _name!_

-X-

"I'm home."

"Ichi-nii! Where've you been all day?" A black haired girl, around 17 years old questioned her brother sternly.

"Just out with my friends."

Another girl, this time, blonde, ran over to her tired older brother.

"Onii-chan! You're hanging out with your friends too much."

"Yuzu's right! Stop staying out so late with muscle guy, red-head, emo and glasses!"

"Ah, Karin! I told you not to call them that! It's Grimmjow, Renji, Ulquiorra and Ishida! And anyway, Renji wasn't out with us this time."

"At least he's normal…"

Ignoring her sister's remark, Ichigo walked over to the fridge and started exploring the food.

"Hey, Yuzu! Is there no ice-cream left?"

"Sorry, we ran out."

"Ah, summer is so hot, even in the night...I'm going to get some from the convenience store, 'kay?"

"Sure! Just make sure you get all the usual flavours!"

"Yeah. Later, Yuzu!"

"WHERE'S MY SON GOING SO LATE AT NIGHT? YOU NEED MORE SLEEP SO YOU CAN LOOK REFRESHED AND GET LAID BY GIRLS MORE OFTEN!" A man in probably his mid-40s came dashing towards him and was knocked down with his own son's fist.

"OWWW! MY OWN SON IS SO CRUEL TO ME!"

"Ah, shut up, stupid old man! I'm going. Later, Yuzu, Karin."

-X-

_That bastard, that bastard, THAT BASTARD!_

Kuchiki slammed open her fridge door and found no ice-cream. NO ICE CREAM?

_Who the hell ate all of my ice cream? Screw this! I'm going out to get some and I'm gonna scoff all of it in one night!_

-X-

_Chocolate, Vanilla and…and…strawberry!_

The orange haired boy reached out for the last cup of strawberry ice cream when suddenly a frail, silken hand grabbed it first.

"WHA-?"

"Oh, what bad luck. We meet again, fish faced hair freak."

"Midget!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Give me the strawberry ice-cream!"

"No!"

"Stop being annoying and give it, I saw it first!"

"Yeah? Well, that doesn't matter."

"Oh? And why the fuck not?"

"Because I love strawberry! It's my favourite flavour and after you ruined my mood I _have _to eat strawberry ice-cream. I LOVE STRAWBERRY!"

"W-WHA?"

_I LOVE STRAWBERRY! I LOVE STRAWBERRY! I LOVE ICHIGO!_

Her, Kuchiki Rukia's voice echoed in his mind.

"You're all red! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you actually look like a strawberry! Now, if only you had freckles and green hair…Oh? Is that it? Did you dye your hair because it used to be green? I wonder if you have make-up to hide your freckles as well?"

"WH-WHAT? My hair is natural! N-A-T-U-R-A-L! NATURAL!"

"Whatever you say, hair freak."

Rukia walked over to the counter, paid and casually skipped out the automatic doors of the convenience store while Ichigo just stood there, shocked.

After he recovered from his state of awe, he quickly paid and dashed out to follow the dark haired girl.

-X-

"WAIT!"

Turning around, the female Kuchiki muttered,

"What?"

"Give me the strawberry ice-cream!"

"NO! I already paid for it!"

Rukia started running from the ice-cream starved maniac but he chased after her.

"Waa!" Rukia squealed as she felt a tug on her arm and her plastic bag suddenly become lighter.

"HA! Strawberry ice-cream is mine!"

"Give it back you monkey!"

"M-monkey?"

"Yeah, because you look like one!"

"WH-WHAT? First a fish and now a monkey?"

"YEAH! You're a FISH-MONKEY!"

"THAT IS IT!" Ichigo tore open the lid of the ice cream and started scoffing it with the plastic spoon.

"NOOO! YOU STUPID FISH-MONKEY! THAT'S MY STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"

"NOT ANYMORE."

"You stupid fucktard!" Rukia grabbed the ice cream and spoon and started shoving it down her throat in the same manner as Ichigo did one moment ago.

The two began to fight over the ice cream, running around and shoving spoonfuls down their mouth, trying to compete who ate the most.

After the entire cup had been finished, the two fell to the ground, screaming, laughing and choking.

"AWW SHIT MAN! BRAIN FREEZE, YOU GOT ME A BRAIN FREEZE YOU STUPID MIDGET!"

"OH, SHUT UP! I GOT ONE HERE TOO AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT! AND WILL YOU _PLEASE _STOP CALLING ME MIDGET?"

"Oh, well what am I _supposed _to call you? Giant?"

"Call me _Rukia! _It's Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Rukia, huh. Well, _you _can stop calling _me _fish face, hair freak, monkey, fish-monkey or anything like that! I'm Kurosaki Ichigo! That's my name!"

"Geh."

"DON'T 'GEH' ME!"

"Oh, shut up!"

-X-

"I'm home."

"Did you get the ice cream?"

"Yeah, here you go Yuzu, its vanilla, your favourite."

"What about my chocolate?" demanded the other sister.

"Here."

"Onii-chan, where's your strawberry?"

"I ate it."

"Huh? The _whole _cup?"

"I shared it."

"…With?"

"Rukia."

"Rukia? Who's that? Isn't that a girl name?"

"Mmn."

"You _shared _your ice cream with a _girl?_

"Karin, I'm gonna sleep now. Interrogate me tomorrow, I'm tired."

-X-

Both Ichigo and Rukia went to bed thinking about the same things. Both tired and both couldn't sleep. Also, both thinking about their little ice-cream fight.

_We shared a cup of ice cream! Me and her, we shared a tub of ice cream!_

_Me and that strawberry shared a tub of ice cream? Eww, what was I thinking?_

_Wait, we ate from the same spoon, which means…_

_Wait a minute…we shared the ice cream _and_ the spoon! Which means…?_

"INDIRECT KISS!"

"GERMS!"

They both sat up in their beds, horrified.

A crazy man threw himself towards Ichigo and screamed,

"AWWW! IS MY LITTLE BOY HAVING WET DREAM? INDIRECT KISS! HAHA! SMOOCH SMOOCH!"

"SHUT UP! You stupid old man, get _out _of my room!"

-X-

Kuchiki Rukia awoke to the sound of her phone ringing like an alarm clock.

"Ah, who is it, so early in the morning?"

"Rukia, it's not early, it's 11am."

"Renji. That _is _early on a Sunday morning."

"Aww, you recognised my voice!"

"Well, you're my frikin' childhood friend, you'd probably get all emotional if I didn't."

"Whatever, Rukia. Hear this, my friends and I are going on a group holiday, and they told me to bring _girls_, Rukia, please can you come and bring some friends?"

"One, I have work. Two, I do not want to hang out with your friends which I have not even _met_ yet and three; I don't have many friends to bring. So, one plus two plus three equals: NO."

"Aww, you're so mean, Rukia, you don't have to bring _loads _of friends, just a few would be fine. I mean, there are only 5 guys in the group including me!"

"Renji…It's because I like you okay? Because I like you and you're my childhood friend, I'll go. With friends. Female friends. NOW YOU CAN TELL ME THE DETAILS LATER AND SO JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!"

-X-

_B-because you like me?_

"Hey, Renji, why's your face all red. It's like your hair."

"Oh, shut up Grimmjow! And where the hell's Ishida and Ulquiorra? They should be here by now!"

"We're here! Stop moaning."

"Finally!"

"Hey, my friend agreed to come to the beach next week with some of _her _friends."

"Really? Cool." The orange haired strawberry mumbled.

-X-

**Okay! So I tried to make this chapter a little longer as requested by my readers but it's still not very long. Just review and tell me what you think of the length again. I love reviews! *hint* *hint*Oh and writing Isshin's character was super fun! :D **


	4. Chapter 4 If I were to meet him again

**Okay! New chapter, and thanks to kona-chan for reviewing! I 3 reviews as much as I 3 Ichigo and Shiro-chan! Kyaa! LOL Anyway, onwards with the chapter!**

**-X-**

Thoughts of the raven haired girl couldn't stop embracing Ichigo's mind. It had been like that all day. The strawberry ice-cream, their first meeting, her insults and her laugh…

"Oi! Ichigo, you seem to be a bit down. You've been like that the whole day."

His thoughts shattered instantly like pure glass.

"It's nothing."

Grimmjow smirked. "Hoho, your distracted by a _girl_ aren't you?"

"HUHHHH? NO WAY! I'm surprised you'd even call her a _girl!"_

"OH? You just admitted it! WOOOO! It's that midget isn't it?"

"What? NO!"

"No point denying it, your face is all red!"

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! WHY. DO. YOU. KEEP. APPEARING. IN. MY. MIND? YOU STUPID MIDGET! _

"Eh? Kurosaki! You like that girl? I was drunk so I didn't see properly. But I do remember she had this massive hole in the back of her top though!"

"Shut up, Ishida! Ulquiorra, you weren't drunk, I'm sure _you _could see how much of a midget man she resembled!"

"…Actually, she was definitely a woman. I don't think she would've hit you so hard in that 'area' if she was a man…"

"HUH? Ulquiorra!"

"Come to think of it, are you still injured 'there'? HAHA! If I see that woman again, I'm gonna bow down to her!"

"Wait, what are you guys talking about? What woman?"

"Oh, Renji, you weren't there that time, this midget, yeah, she totally owned Ichigo after he told her she was short!"

"She was pretty actually. Deep purple pools and silk-like skin. Oh and such black hair! Kurosaki, you have good eyes."

"Shut up Ishida! You were drunk; you get these weird hallucinations!"

"Wait, purple eyes, black hair, short and silk-like…skin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"N-no, nothing, just reminded me of someone."

-X-

"I-Is this Miss Orihime Inoue?"

Rukia muttered through the phone still desperately checking if it was the right number.

"Yes! Who's calling?"

"U-Uhh, Rukia..."

"Oh! Rukia-chan!"

"Yeah, hi. My friend was wondering if you'd like to come on a group trip with some of his friends."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, so my friend, well, childhood friend, Renji Abarai, yeah, he was going on a group holiday with his friends so he wanted me to come and bring some friends…My colleague, Rangiku-san, who you might of seen at the bar the other day, she looks _similar _to you but Uhh, older."

"Oh? Okay! Can you tell me the details; I want to invite a few friends too."

"Uh, sure! The more, the merrier!"

"I'll just grab a memo pad and pen, one sec…I'm back!"

"Okay, Renji said it was a week holiday, from Tuesday to next Tuesday, yeah I'm sorry that you only have today and tomorrow to prepare…and we're staying in this hotel called **21Bliss **and there's a beach near there so you'll need some beach wear and also you should meet us at the east station, the guys are getting there first so it'll be just the us and our friends at the station then we all meet at I think it was…SR Café!"

"A beach! Wow! Rukia-chan, how about we all get together tomorrow and have a massive shopping spree because my friends, Tatsuki and Nel are round for a sleepover and they've already agreed to the holiday trip, well Tatsuki doesn't really want to go to the beach, she's more of a tomboy- _Orihime! Ah, sorry!_ She doesn't like her personality to be shared with everyone especially people she doesn't know…yet. Oh! You can bring your friend too, we can all bring our suitcases and stuff and gather at, uh, _Nel! Can we go over to yours and do all the packing? Sure!_ Nel's! She lives at XXXXXX in XXXXX! So, if you and your friend get there tomorrow at 10:00am we can leave all the suitcases and bags there, introduce ourselves, go shopping and come back and pack! You guys can stay over too so we can get to the station together! It's gonna be great!"

"Sure! Sounds awesome!"

"Okay! It's settled! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye!"

Rukia immediately phoned Rangiku after to confirm the times and stuff.

"Rangiku!"

"What is it, Rukia-chan? I'm tired!"

"Sorry, I phoned up Orihime-chan and she said she's bringing two friends with her and we can meet at XXXXXX in XXXXX which is where her friend, Nel lives! Then we go on a shopping spree and then pack and stay over and get to the station together!"

The petite girl gasped all that out in one breath hoping to get the phone calls done and finally be able to fall softly into her fluffy bed.

"A shopping spree? Of course I'll be there! See you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Yeah, see you. Bye!"

-X-

*Ding Dong!*

"Coming!" Kuchiki Rukia heard a feminine voice edge nearer to her ears.

_I wonder if Rangiku is here yet…_

The lock of the white glossy door clicked and Rukia saw a green-maybe turquoise haired girl with hazel eyes and a chest that could even compete with Rangiku's!

"Ah! You must be Rukia-chan! Come in!"

Rukia lugged her two purple suitcases and empty bags into the tidy hallway and stepped in.

_Hazel eyes, long hair, massive chest, she definitely isn't a tomboy, so this must be…Nel!_

"Hi! I'm Nel!"

"O-oh, Kuchiki Rukia"

"Your friend has already arrived; she got here a while ago."

"I-Is that so?"

_I'm later than Rangiku? Damn!_

"Rukia-chan! You're here!"

Her colleague waved at her with a bright smile. Her eyes scanned the room. Orihime-chan was also sat there, waving at her and another girl which had long black hair and a boyish face who was wearing dark blue jean shorts with a tight, greyish top had a lollipop shoved into her mouth and was fiddling with her belongings.

"H-Hi"

The black haired girl looked up.

"Oh? You're Rukia Kuchiki right?"

"Y-yeah"

"Name's Tatsuki, Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Oh, hi, Arisawa-san"

"Just call me Tatsuki; you don't have to be so formal."

"Oh! Okay, Tatsuki!"

"Rukia-chan, put your bags there, and we can get going to the shops!" Orihime gestured to the other side of the room where Tatsuki was still fiddling with her things.

"Oh, sure!"

"I'll help!" Nel spread a warm smile through her face and grabbed some of Rukia's belongings.

"T-Thank you!"

"Rukia-chan! Why did you bring so many clothes? We're going shopping!"

"Rangiku, I'm not exactly going to 'shop till I drop', you know!"

"I am!"

"Anyway, should we get going?"

"Good idea!"

-X-

"Look, look! They're having a 50% off sale for lingerie!"

"Orihime, you already have lots!"

"B-but…" The orange haired girl pouted her tiny lips and began to beg.

"T-Tatsuki-chan!"

"I don't want to buy that kind of lingerie!"

The other 4 young women turned to look at the lace panties and silk bras hanging shamelessly at the display window of the shop. All sizes but only one type and one hundred words to describe them. Seductive, alluring, sexy, unsuitable, adult, showy, attractive…

"T-Tatsuki's right, that kind of lingerie is too much."

"Rukia-chan, what are you saying? I thought there were gonna be boys there, you're 21, you need a boyfriend!"

"HUH? Rangiku-san! That kind of lingerie doesn't suit me; it's too…too…UNSUITABLE! Just imagine what kind of things girls would do wearing that stuff. Thinking about it makes me shudder, that kind of lingerie should be _illegal!_"

"Haha, Rukia-chan, Tatsuki, I'm sure we can get something not _too _unsuitable for you, it's nice going out shopping for some new bras sometimes."

Somehow, Nel's warm smile melted their hearts and the two reluctant women were dragged into the store.

"Rukia-chan, look at this! It totally suits you!"

Orihime held up a strapless, lacy bra with matching knickers. Black and red flower patterns seductively wrapped round the silk material.

"N-NO! T-that kind of '_thing', _is not suitable! It's too showy!"

"Rukia-chan, at least try it on in the dressing room, we'll get some more and you can try them all one!"

"No! "

Nel giggled. "Don't worry, Orihime! I'll go in with her and make sure she tries _all _of them on!"

"Yay, Nel! Make her try these and here are some for you!"

Orihime shoved a pile of sexy lingerie to her smiling friend and pushed them both into the dressing room.

-X-

"Rukia, try that first!" Nel shoved the black and red bra back to her and was returned with a shocked, somehow, _scared_ face.

"Wear it!" Nel started wailing and pouting towards the raven haired girl who was shaking in fear.

Somehow, Rukia Kuchiki finally gave in and tried it on. Call it black magic or trickery, but Kuchiki Rukia, yes; _the _stubborn Kuchiki Rukia _actually_ gave in and tried it on.

"W-WAAAA!"

"You look so sexy in that, Rukia!"

"That's exactly what I DON'T want though!"

"Haha, try this one, and this!"

"No, no, NO!"

-X-

_I can't sleep! I can't help but wonder what Renji's friends are like. If…if by chance I see that strawberry crazed bastard again, I...will definitely…*SNORE*_

-X-

**Hah! That's another chapter done! I'm updating every few days currently but when I get back to school, It will take longer, like a week or something. Thank you, kona-chan and jaywillia for reviewing! Once again, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting again

**New chapter! Thanks to kona-chan for reviewing and everyone who read my story! I would love more reviews though! XD I have 8 reviews but only 4 different people reviewed. XD Also, when I get back to school after the Easter holidays, I'm gonna probably need longer to update so be patient! Oh, I get back next Tues by the way! Okay, I shall waste no further time and just progress with the story now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. (Keep forgetting that XD) **

**P.S It stopped airing! :'(**

**-X-**

"Rukia-channnnn!" A sweet and childish voice wailed through Rukia's ears.

The half asleep female grumbled and proceeded to turn away from the voice.

"Wake up! The trip's today, remember? Also, we were so tired last night, we forgot to PACK!"

_Trip? What trip? I ain't going anywhere; I'm staying right here where I'm comfortable! Wait, trip? SHIT!_

"I'M AWAKE!"

"Finally, Rukia-chan, even I woke up before you!"

"Be quiet, Rangiku!"

"Rukia-chan, we've already packed some of the stuff we bought yesterday for you, so all you need to do really, is to gather all your own stuff that you want to bring!"

"Ah, thank you Nel! WAITAMINUTE. You mean to say you packed all that…that…_illegal_ stuff in there?"

"Haha, Rukia-chan, you didn't have to phrase it like that!"

The panicking girl recklessly tore open her suitcase and trashed through the piles of neatly packed items. Until…until she found…

_Black lace and leopard print? Strawberry matching bra and panties set? Dark purple chiffon over moonlight silk with matching bows? White and pale pink flower patterns? Baby blue stripes with cream straps? Zebra print?_

"W-WH-WHAT IS THIS?" The Kuchiki screamed with rage and started sweating fear.

"Haha, no-one knew her reaction would be _this_ funny!"

"T-TATSUKI! Have you forgotten about your hot pink zebra print lingerie?"

"G-GAH! S-so? You have some zebra print too! A-At least _I _don't have those sexy thongs!"

"WHAT? T-THONGS?"

"Yup."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-X-

"We're finally here!"

"This place is pretty awesome!"

"I can see the beach!"

"Oh? The hotel's pretty near here! It's amazing, I can see it!"

The four girls turned their heads to Kuchiki Rukia who was still sulking and emitting a dark aura. Her fiery violet eyes stared at the glittering sun and the refreshing blue waters which splashed timidly against the sand.

"Looks alright." The dark haired girl finally grumbled.

"Ah, we're sorry Rukia-chan, we were just teasing…"

"Nel. It's not teasing if you made me bring them in the end."

"Ahaha, I guess not…"

"Anyway, where are we supposed to meet?"

"SR Café."

"When?"

Looking down at her watch, Rukia muttered, "Now".

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Yeah."

-X-

"Here it is!"

"Wow, it's so peaceful!"

"Mmn"

"Let's go in."

"Hey, Rukia, what does Renji look like?"

"A douche."

"Rukia-chan!"

"Ah, well, he has red hair, tattoos and pointy eyes…"

"Is that him?"

Rukia looked over to the corner where Orihime gestured.

"…No. That's some gangster person; Renji's not a gangster."

"You made him sound like one."

"He's not, Tatsuki!"

"Whatever, where is he?"

"Dunno…yet."

"G-GAH!"

"Orihime! What's wrong?"

"T-that's the guy from the bar…" The now petrified girl pointed over to a table from the far right.

"Eh? I remember him! Rukia, you remember him right?"

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER HIM."

_Shit faced bastard, Emo, Glasses-kun and…and STRAWBERRY!_

"Hey, STRAWBERRY!"

"GAH! Midget, what are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting with a friend. Ah, what bad luck seeing you here as well."

"I didn't know you had any…"

"Shut up, CARROT!"

"I told you not to call me any nicknames anymore!"

"I-

"Rukia!"

"Renji!"

"You're finally here!"

"Where were you?"

"Yeah, Renji, you took well long!"

"Shut up, Grimmjow!"

"WAITAMINUTE."

"Yeah, what, Rukia?"

"You mean to say…THESE BASTARDS HERE ARE YOUR FRIENDS?"

"B-Bastards?"

"She's the one who kicked me, Renji! I thought your childhood friend was a girl, not this _man midget_!"

"Ichigo! Rukia's not a man midget and she never will be!"

Rukia turned to her friend, who was sure enough, shaking.

"O-Orihime-chan! I'm really sorry; I didn't know that bastard was Renji's friend."

"HUH? You talking about me now?" Grimmjow snarled.

"I-It's okay…I know it's not your fault."

"Oh? You're that chick from the other day aren't you?"

"Eh?"

"So you are. Hey, didn't know we'd have such a meeting again. Sorry 'bout last time, bit drunk. Since we're here together, I'd rather not have any fuss and just get along, 'kay?"

"Eh? Uhh, yeah, okay…"

_Maybe that guy isn't so scary after all? And-and what's that black haired guy staring at me for? His eyes look so empty…_

"RENJI! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH MORONIC FRIENDS?"

"Rukia, calm down, I'm sure you guys just have a bad first impression on each other…"

"NO! THAT STRAWBERRY IS A GAY FISH-MONKEY THIEF WHO LIKES TO SCREW UP HIS HAIR AND PLAY WITH GIRLS!"

"WHAT? THIEF? GAY?"

"YOU STOLE MY STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID!"

"I SAW IT FIRST!"

"I GRABBED IT FIRST!"

"BITCH!"

"HAIR FREAK!"

"MIDGET!"

"HOMO!"

"SHORTIE!"

"PLAYER!"

"WHAT? PLAYER? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-

"STOP! Ichigo, stop, p-please…"

"What-

Ichigo stared at the girl, his amber eyes widening at the sight. Pure, hot tears dripped down her pale face. Trembling lips and a terrified expression. Like a ghost. What…just what made her…?

Without realising, Ichigo's warm hand reached over to the crying girl's face, hesitating at every moment on the way yet still stretching out to stroke her burning tears and soft, cold face.

"Ichigo…?"

"GAH!" His hand bounced back in a flash and his head shifted to the side.

-X-

"Here, everyone, it's our room key."

"502? Hey, Renji, why does everyone have the same room key? Isn't there supposed to be a room for girls and another for boys?" Rukia questioned her friend, her eyes not red or swollen anymore. Like she never cried and it never happened.

"Eh? Oh, about that…I didn't have enough money for two group rooms so I got one extra large family room."

"We're not family."

"I know…umm, you're Tatsuki right?"

"Yeah."

"Here's our room!"

-X-

"Wow! So amazing!"

"Yeah."

Ichigo scanned the massive room full of matching furniture and walls. He's been depressed and quiet ever since he saw Rukia cry. Why? Why did she cry? He couldn't figure it out and yet it bothered him so much.

"There's only three rooms?"

"Yeah, two of them have a double bed and two sofa beds where as the other one next to the bathroom only has a double bed."

"I think all the girls should get the bed."

"Well, that's only fair but…there are only 5 girls. If all the girls want to sleep in the beds they have to pair up and that means-

"I'll go with Renji."

"HUH? Rukia! But…"

"What, it's not like we haven't shared one before."

"But that was when we were kids!" Renji's face grew red like his hair and started debating.

"Shut up. It's not like I'm gonna pair up with any of the other guys so…"

"I-I guess…"

"WAIT! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY PLANNING ON SHARING A BED?"

"Yeah, why, Ichigo?"

"THAT-THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Ichigo pointed and screamed like a kid who wanted candy.

"Why?"

"B-BECAUSE, RUKIA, YOU GUYS ARE-ARE-

"Ichigo-

"Shut up Ishida and let me finish!"

"-Are you jealous?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-X-

**Another chapter** **done! It's pretty hard work guys, so it would be nice to get a few rewards like, R-E-V-I-E-W-S! Haha, yeah, so, please review. You should while I'm still nice and updating every few days…**


	6. Chapter 6 Truth or Dare

**Chapter 6! By the way guys, I'm thinking of probably having some UlquiHime and RenTatsu. Probably just minor though. This is an IchiRuki fanfic after all! ;) Review any other couples from the 10 like, GrimmNel or something? Ooohh, I wonder about one-sided IchiHime? I HATE HATE HATE IchiHime though…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**-X-**

"So that's that; Rukia, Renji, Ichigo and me in one room, Nel, Orihime, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in another and Rangiku and Tatsuki in another. No problems, right?"

"But, Ishida, why does Ichigo have to be in my room?"

"Because-

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU AND RENJI TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DO NAUGHTY THINGS!"

"Are you crazy? Go see a mental hospital, Strawberry."

"NO!"

"But, Ichigo, why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend?"

"I AM NOT!"

-X-

"Grimmjow…I've been wondering for a while now but…why haven't you done it yet?"

"Done what?"

"You said you'd bow down to Kuchiki."

"S-SHUT UP ULQUIORRA!"

-X-

"Hey, guys! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"N-No way…I'm crap at dares…"

"Whatever, Renji! Let's play!"

"Okay, everyone in a circle…"

"Ha, what are we, kids?"

"One of us sure looks like one…"

"SHUT UP STRAWBERRY!"

-X-

"Okay! My turn!" Orihime smiled and looked round the circle biting her lip and mumbling quietly to herself like a kid trying to pick a single ice cream flavour.

"Kurosaki-kun! I pick you! Truth or dare?"

"Eh? I guess…" Ichigo looked at the pile of supplies in the centre of the odd circle filled with water balloons, a whistle, a tube of fake blood , p-panties? Whipped cream and all sorts.

_What kind of dares-_

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"A-ah! I pick truth."

"T-then…Kurosaki-kun, if-if you had to pick one of us to date, who would you pick?"

_Rukia._

"NOOOOO!ISHIDA! I'D RATHER BE GAY AND DATE ISHIDA!"

Faces of awe and one of shock and horror surrounded the glowing red strawberry who now indeed looked like one.

"W-What the hell, Kurosaki! One of those girls may be yaoi otakus!"

"I-Ichigo, that reaction was fast…do you actually swing that way?"

"Shut up Grimmjow, you know I don't!"

"Ichigo! It's your turn to pick!"

_Eh? T-that midget actually called me by my name…has that happened before? And she's laughing…_

"T-then I pick Rukia!"

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth! I have nothing to hide anyway!"

"Okay, then, WHO IS THE PERSON YOU LIKE MOST IN THIS ROOM?"

"Well, that's gotta be Renji, I've known him longest and we played together since childhood."

"YOU LIKE HIM?" The crazed Ichigo suddenly bounced up and pointed at Rukia who was just sitting there, innocently, not aware of why the strawberry was acting mental.

"So you really are crazy…"

_W-why does Ichigo get all mad when me and Rukia are together or involved in something? He's going on jealous rages all the time...It can't be? He likes Rukia? No way…that can't happen…"_

"Renji! Truth or dare? And Ichigo, stop being a retard and sit down!"

"T-Truth!"

"Good. NOW TELL ME, WHO IS YOUR FIRST LOVE?"

"WHA-!"

_W-why does Rukia care about Renji's first love? No way! She really likes him? NOOOO! Wait, why do I care? AND WHY AM I STARING AT HER? No, I'm not staring at her; I'm naturally facing her this way! And why is my heart going like, dokidoki? I must be crazy! My heart beats like that naturally! Then why are there flowers and sparkles around her whenever I look at her? SINCE WHEN DID MY MIND BECOME PHOTOSHOP?_

"W-why do you want to know?" Renji turned red just like how Ichigo was like a moment ago.

"TELL ME!"

"I change my mind! Dare! I choose dare!"

"NO WAY! You're not allowed!"

"Yes I am!"

"Grrrrr, fine then, knock on the door next to ours and if a guy answers tell them you're gay and you want him to do you and if it's a girl say: 'Eww! A girl! COOTIES!' then run away back into our room."

"N-no way!"

"DO IT OR ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Fine, I'll go."

"Mwahahaha!"

-X-

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU FUCKING HOMO GO FUCK A DOG!"

*PUNCH*

A bruised and angry Renji slammed the door behind him as he stomped inside his own room.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Roars of laughter exploded the room as a few of the laughing maniacs started shaking and rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs.

"Was it a guy? HAHAHAHA!"

".?"

"HAHA-HA!Okay, Renji, p-HAHAHAHA!-Pick!"

"Fine. Rangiku-san. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay...

1 hour later…-X-

"U-Ulquiorra-kun! Truth or dare?"

Ulquiorra's face showed surprise for one millisecond then returned back to his normal, empty expression.

"…Truth."

"Okay! If you had to kiss one of us here, who would you pick?"

"…"

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

"…"

"U-Ulqui-

"You."

"Me?"

"Grimmjow. Truth or dare?"

_U-Ulquiorra said me? D-does he like me? No way, right? Kyaaa! What if he confesses? N-no wayyyyy! He wouldn't!_

"Truth, I guess…"

"Who was the one who wrote 'EMO' on my face last week when I fell asleep?"

"Ahaha, that's a harsh one…Ichigo did."

"S-sorry…Ulquiorra…"

"Sorry ain't gonna do it. I'm gonna make you feel _hell. HELL."_

"Ulquiorra, not now"

"I know."

"Rukia-chan! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, vanilla whip cream or strawberry whip cream?"

"Huh?"

"Just pick"

"Well, I guess…strawberry whip cream."

Grimmjow tossed the tube of delicious goodness to Rukia and winked.

"Squirt it on Ichigo's face. As much as you like"

"Hey, Grimmjow!"

"Shut up, this is my dare!"

"Grimmjow"

"Yeah?"

"It'd be my pleasure to squirt this on Ichigo's face."

"We'll see…"

The dark haired girl started shaking the bottle and knelt down in front of Ichigo smirking.

_Let's see…I'll give him a moustache and blow up lips, some on the cheeks too. Then…a whip cream collar! Haha, on the nose and ears too!"_

*Squirtttt*

_G-Gah! Why does that feel so good? And for the cream to be strawberry flavoured! It's like a cold poof of clouds that's suddenly appearing on my face. Hey! On the neck too? W-what the hell …_

"A-ahh…"

_Shit! I moaned! What the hell, Grimmjow stop laughing!_

"My masterpiece is done!"

"Good…you squirted on the right spots"

"Eh?"

"Eat it off him"

"EH?"

_WHAT? N-NO WAY! GRIMMJOW DID THIS ON PURPOSE! THAT'S NOT FAIR! R-RUKIA'S TOUNGE…ON MY FACE…AND DOWN-DOWN MY NECK…THAT'S JUST SO WRONG!_

The petite girl bent down and poked her tongue out.

"Bear with this, 'kay?"

Ichigo nodded tersely.

_G-god! Help! Don't do this…_

Rukia slid her tongue over Ichigo's cheeks and delicately scooped up some cream. Moving down to his nose, a small patch of strawberry coloured red appeared on Rukia's face.

"A-ahh…"

By now it was the fourth time Ichigo had moaned and it was an absolute alluring sound for the both of them.

_Ah! She's moving down to my lips now! This tingling sensation…her dainty tongue tantalizingly dancing over my mouth and licking me senseless! This should be illegal! Damn it! Why am I feeling so aroused right now? Ahh, it's now trailing down my neck…GAH! I wish I could just grab her and kiss the fuck out of her now…Wait! What am I even thinking? I hate this girl! I wonder if she's huggable…Yes, she definitely is, I can imagine…Ah! She's nearly finished now…just a few more licks…Wait! Why is she going so slowly? Is she seducing me now? No way! Wait-what's this coming through my nose-_

"_Ahhhh!"_

_Red hot blood dripped down Ichigo's nose and face_

"What the hell, Strawberry!"

One glance at the girl's face made the blood spray out even more like mad.

Ichigo clutched his nose and blushed badly as the others burst into fits of giggles.

"HAHAHAHAHA! _Someone_ was aroused by Ru-ki-a!

"SH-SHUT UP GRIMMJOW!"

-X-

Ichigo lay on the sofa bed, hugging his pillow, unable to sleep.

_Damn! Why was I aroused by that midget? B-But her tongue was practically like silk! And her eyes were just _really_ sexy…OH GOD! WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING? Hey, this pillow is like Rukia size! Who am I kidding? She's not _that_ much of a midget…This pillow's pretty huggable…*squeeze*_

-X-

**Okay, haha, I had **_**real**_** fun writing this chapter and especially Ichigo's thoughts! I blush while reading them! Hope you guys do too ;) And remember to review! :P**


	7. Chapter 7 Beach

**New chapter! Thanks to bluetomboyotaku, kona-chan and Aletheya for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot! So no one commented any extra side pairings they wanted from the 10 but you can still do that if you want! Okay, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**-X-**

"GGGGAAAAAHHHH! RENJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Without thinking, Ichigo pulled the light, black haired girl who was once encased by Renji's heavy arms to himself.

"OW! Ichigo! What the hell are you doing?"

Rukia pushed herself from the raging man's bare chest and glared at him.

"Ahh, Ichigo, what are you doing?"The tattooed man lay grumbling still embraced by the soft, cotton bed covers.

"YOU WERE HUGGING RUKIA!"

"HUH?" Renji blushed and bounced straight up. "W-WHAT? Rukia tell me he's joking!"

"I AM NOT!"

"He's not…"

"G-GAH! Rukia I'm sorry! Don't tell your brother, okay?"

"Wasn't going to…"

"A-any way! At least _I'm_ wearing a shirt unlike someone…"

"SHUT UP, IT'S NOT FAIR! HOW COME YOU GET TO SLEEP ON THE BED AND HUG RUKIA?"

"So you wanna hug Rukia now?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I know for a fact that _you_ HUG PILLOWS WHEN YOU SLEEP!"

"R-RENJI! You didn't have to shout that to the whole world!"

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence occurred and the two stared at each other not knowing what to say but the fragile silence was broken by cackles of laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU! YOU HUG-HUG P-PILLOWS? HAHAHAHAHAHA! STRAWBERRY LIKES TO HUG PILLOWS!"

"S-SO WHAT? THEY'RE SOFT, FLUFFY AND JUST ABOUT THE RIGHT SIZE! "

"…Soft…Fluffy…and…JUST ABOUT THE RIGHT SIZE? HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Strawberry! This is probably the first time I've laughed so much!"

The laughter drugged girl began slapping Ichigo and laughing, clutching her stomach with her other hand.

Ichigo stood there blushing furiously and edging away from the girl.

"R-Renji…what is this…Wh-why is she hitting me…?"

"Ahaha…She does that…"

-X-

"Guys, you do know that the beach isn't here for nothing?"

"Too tired to go, Rangiku!"

"But! It looks just so amazing!"

Rukia stepped out of her room.

"Rangiku, don't you dare-

"Now, Rukia-chan, of course all the girls will have to wear their new bikinis-

"OH, HELL YEAH! I'M GOING!"

"Grimmjow, you're such a perv!"

"Oh, and Ishida, you're not?"

"Of course not!"

-X-

Ichigo lay shirtless on the sand with both hands clamping his face wondering when Rukia would come out.

_Ahhhh, I wonder what Rukia will wear…Hehe…I bet her skin looks _real_ smooth in her bikini…Ah! I gotta control my nosebleeds this time!_

Ichigo was about to clutch his nose to prepare when a group of girls came out.

His glowing amber eyes widened as they gradually descended on the raven haired girl with a black and red striped skimpy bikini. Her milky complexion and violet jewelled eyes glistened under the hot sun beams.

_A-ah! It's Rukia…she look so…so…oh, what's the word? I can't find it…so…so…huggable…W-wait! I think…there's blood coming down my nose again…NO! Have to stop it…ah…how do you stop nose bleeds again? Can you even stop them? Damn it! Why-_

"Ichigo! What are you doing making all those weird faces?"

Ichigo turned to stare at the petite girl as red blood slowly dripped down through his nose.

"NOT AGAIN! YOU PERVERT!" A blushing Rukia whacked a bottle of sun lotion on Ichigo's face and dropped down beside him grumbling.

"S-sorry…"

"…"

"Rukia-chan! Kurosaki-kun! Ice cream!" Orihime came running towards the two with her massive cleavage bouncing along every step of the way.

"Thanks, Inoue"

"O-Oh, Thanks, Orihime-chan!"

"It's fine!"

Orihime slumped down next to Ichigo and bit down on her lip.

"S-So…Kurosaki-kun, are you having fun?"

"Huh? O-Oh, y-yeah…"

"T-That's good!"

"Mm…"

"K-Kurosaki-kun...do you…I mean…are you…uhh…currently…_dating_ someone?"

Rukia's ears perked up.

"N-No…"

"O-Oh! T-that' s g- I mean…cool"

"Mm…"

"O-Oh! Ulquiorra doesn't have any ice-cream, I'll just go give some to him!"

"Mm…"

As the orange haired girl skipped off, humming, Rukia sneered.

"Heh heh, you were looking at Orihime's cleavage weren't you?"

"HUH? Cleavage? What- Oh…no. Not really…"

Rukia looked at him doubtfully.

"I guess…you…don't look like you're lying…I mean surely you would have had another blood explosion if that was the case…"

"No way!"

"No?"

"No…"

"…"

"Do…do you want me to put sun lotion on your back for you?" Ichigo held up the bottle of sun lotion that was lobbed at him earlier.

"WHA-! No thanks!"

"H-hey! It's not like I wanted to put it on for you or anything! Y-You have short arms so I was afraid you wouldn't reach your back, _midget!_"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Rukia stood up, furious. She charged at the shocked man and kicked him only to lose her balance and feel herself land on the satin like sand.

"Ouch!"

Rukia opened her amethyst eyes to see that Ichigo had fallen with her and was now staring at her with his shocked, blazing golden eyes and his arms pushing against the sand keeping a small distance between the two.

_W-What is this? R-Rukia is…R-Rukia is practically a few cm apart from me! I'm supposed to hate her yet I can't stand this distance between us…_

_What the-? I-Ichigo is about an inch away from me but I can't move! What's happening to me? My arms and body have stiffened and this gap between us…is starting to feel…annoying…_

_Damn it! My arms are feeling like jelly…If I were to collapse on her now, what would happen? Nearer…and nearer…_

_Gah! He's moving closer! I-I can practically feel his soft breathing on my face…W-Why is he staring at me? Damn! Why can't I shut my eyes? It's as if…I want to be devoured by those flaming orbs of his…_

"What are you two doing?"

"GAH! GRIMMJOW!"

Through shock and surprise, Ichigo's arms finally gave in and he dropped himself onto Rukia.

"OOOOHHH! So you guys are already…" Grimmjow didn't bother to finish his sentence and instead, just winked and ran away.

"Oi! Grimmjow! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" A flushed Ichigo got up and ran off after the teal-haired man leaving Rukia lying flat against the sand.

-X-

"U-Ulqui-kun! Here's some ice-cream!"

Ulquiorra looked up and stared at the orange haired girl.

"…I don't like ice cream…"

"O-oh…" Orihime was slightly crestfallen. She liked Ulqui and was keen to be friends with him.

"I'll eat it then…"

Orihime sat down beside the silent Ulqui and started taking small nibbles of the berry flavoured ice cream.

"…Is it nice…?"

"Eh? Y-Yeah! You should try some, Ulqui-kun!"

Everyone, even a blind man would've seen the deep scarlet patches which appeared on Ulqui's cheeks after he caught a glance at the girl's sugar sweet smile. Everyone but the, oh-so oblivious Orihime!

"…Mm…"

"Eh? You will? Here you go!"

"Do you…like it?"

"Mmn…"

Ulquiorra looked up for what was supposed to be a brief moment but extended to a longer length after he saw Orihime's face.

"You have…ice cream on your face…"

"Oh? Really, is that so?"

Orihime shifted her tongue to one side of her mouth in attempt to lick the cream off but failed.

"I-It's not there…"

"Oh! Where is it?"

"H-Here…" Ulquiorra pointed tersely at the other side of her lip but Orihime seemed to think it was down her chin and started wiping there instead.

Ulquiorra stared at the girl for a second and then raised his hand and gently pushed away hers to wipe away the cream.

As his cold finger brushed gently against her face, a light shade of crimson coloured Orihime's cheeks.

"Th-Thanks, Ulqui-kun…"

"Mmn…"

-X-

"Guys! Where's Rukia?"

"She's sleeping in her room, having an early night…"

"Oh…"

"Then…where's Renji, Grimmjow, Tatsuki and Rangiku?"

"Out looking around…"

"It's pretty late! Oh well, I'll have an early night too"

"That's unlike you, Ichigo!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

-X-

_I hope Rukia isn't mad at me or something…*sigh*…_

Ichigo lay shirtless on his sofa bed clutching the 'Rukia-sized' pillow tightly. It was pretty cold that summer night for mid July. Ichigo considered pulling a shirt on but he knew that he'd take it off again eventually because the fabric irritated him when he slept. Instead, he decided to distract himself by staring at Rukia.

_She looks so peaceful; sleeping like that…I…I wonder what the beds feel like…_

Ichigo wondered over to the half empty bed quietly, not diverting his eyes from the petite girl curled up in the pure white cotton blankets.

Without thinking, he slipped into the bed and pulled on the covers.

_Hmm…so this is what it feels like being Renji…_

Rukia, who unconsciously felt something move on the other side of the bed decided to flip over to and ended up facing Ichigo.

_Gah! Is she awake..? No? Good…This bed is comfortable, I wanna stay here forever…I'll just stay till Renji gets back-_

Ichigo's thoughts were cut off by the sudden movement of the girl next to him. Rukia had _unconsciously_ slipped her arms round Ichigo's stomach and her face was now pressed against his bare chest. Shuffling inwards even more, Ichigo found himself blushing intensely.

By instinct, Ichigo, too, wrapped his arms round the small girl.

_So warm…I can feel her hair…like threads of silk and her skin like a sheet of velvet…It's like…I'm in heaven…_

-X-

**New chapter done! Hope you guys enjoyed and review this! I added some UlquiHime as I love this pairing as well so feel free to review what you thought of it! I haven't included Ishida in this as much as the other's so I'll try doing that on the next chapter! Also, I thought this chapter was really cute and I had fun writing it! PM me if you have any questions about this fanfic or any other queries in general! **


	8. Chapter 8 Mystery Man

**epicChapter 8! Thanks to kona-chan and bluetomboyotaku for reviewing! And also thanks to everyone who reads and supports this story by adding to favourites or alerts! To tell the truth, I actually keep a tally of the stuff! XD**

**And a review response kona-chan:**

**Thank you and I was thinking about GrimmNel and RenTats too! I wasn't really sure though, so I think this story may head towards IchiRuki (obviously), UlquiHime, one sided IchiHime, one sided IshiHime, GrimmNel and RenTats! That's quite a lot though…**

**bluetomboyotaku:**

**Thanks! And I was thinking about one sided IshiHime to try and include Ishida in more! And I did ask for recommendations for more pairings in the reviews on ch.6 but no one did, so I asked again on ch.7! XD Also, the reason the IchiRuki is currently more one-sided is because I it's definitely cuter if Ichigo falls for Rukia first! ;P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**-X-**

_What is this warm feeling? And this sweet strawberry scent…I can feel something rough yet delicate next to me and a tuft of…well, I guess it feels a bit like fur…a tuft of fur gently tickling my forehead…_

Rukia and Ichigo were slumbering silently together, their heart rates matching and each tiny breath taken in sync. Not even a single sheet of paper could slip in between their tight embrace. Ichigo had his arms wrapped round her small body firmly as if she'd run away from his grip if he didn't and Rukia had her head facing Ichigo's, their lips almost meeting. They were two matching puzzle pieces which had finally fit themselves together like magic…but the magic was a Cinderella magic…As soon as they both awoke, they would part again…

-X-

"K-KYAAAAA!"

Rukia awoke in deep shock and horror as her eyes locked sight on the man next to her. She tried shoving the man away but it hadn't worked, she tried hitting him and tried running away but this was all prevented by the securing grasp of Ichigo. Now she had resorted to screaming, but screaming quietly if that was even possible. After all, it was 4 am in the morning and waking others was never polite. Not if it was an orange-haired, shirtless man who was holding you stiff with force though. Not if it was Ichigo.

"Mmn…"

Ichigo seemed immune to the whispered scream and held Rukia even tighter than before which was thought not possible until then.

Rukia, who was now muffled by his body started to squirm and kick her legs around, well, at least she attempted to…

The girl was an intelligent one and no matter how deeply she despised Ichigo and how they were fit together right now; she knew the best and probably only option was to sleep now and castrate him later.

-X-

Rukia woke up, this time at 7am and immediately aware of the orange haired man who was _still_ holding her. And she was _still_ holding him back. None of them could move while they were still interlocked so strongly.

Not knowing what to do apart from let Ichigo wake up first, she closed her eyes and tried sleeping again…only to fail. She shut her eyes anyway.

At that moment, Ichigo woke up. Thinking that Rukia was still asleep, he closed his eyes and shuffled in closer.

Rukia, who immediately felt something, opened her eyes in shock.

"You're awake?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to open his eyes in shock.

"_You're_ awake too?"

"G-GET OFF ME THEN!"

Rukia shoved the shocked man off the bed and he landed with a thud.

"Oww! That's so mean, Rukia!"

"Shut up! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was testing out the bed…"

Ichigo's lips narrowed into a playful pout.

"Then why did you hug me?"

Ichigo's cheeks coloured bright crimson when he remembered.

"You…You hugged me first…"

"N-NO WAY! LIAR!"

"It's true! I was just sleeping on the bed and you decided to hug me…"

"Go back to your own sofa!"

"Meanie…"

Ichigo wandered over to his sofa reluctantly.

"Where's Renji by the way?"

"Don't know…He went out with some of the others…wait…"

"…"

Ichigo crept out to the living room to see Renji, Grimmjow, Tatsuki and Rangiku lying crazily yet silently on the floor with Ishida, sushi and lots of sake.

"…"

"From what it looks like, Renji, Grimm, Tatsuki and Rangiku drank too much and then came back and force fed Ishida with sushi and sake…"

"Oh, god…"

Ichigo lay on his sofa bed hugging the 'Rukia-sized' pillow and clutching his blanket.

_Damn, this pillow is far from the real thing, hugging real Rukia is much more fun-_

"Are you hugging your pillow?" Came a whisper from the other side of the room.

"Gah! Y-Yeah, so?"

Ichigo heard a quiet, but unmistakeable snigger from Rukia.

"Sh-shut up!"

-X-

"Rukia! What are you looking for?"

Ichigo approached the small girl who was frantically searching for something in her suitcases and bags.

"None of your business!" Rukia shouted aggregately and a shirt came flying and smacked Ichigo on the face.

"Hey, I was just asking!"

"Well, don't ask!"

"I could help you find it…"

"No thanks!"

"Fine! I won't help you!" Ichigo made a face and then nonchalantly walked out the room sulking.

-X-

After a while, Ichigo was still sulking as he trudged through the hotel room going round in circuits.

_What is this? Why am I annoyed by her attitude? I shouldn't care about this, I-_

Ichigo's thoughts stopped in an instant when his foot felt something smooth underneath it.

Ichigo bent down to see a photo and curiously, he picked it up.

Jealousy seeped into his blurry mind as he saw what the photo was.

Rukia. Rukia smiling. Rukia smiling next to a tall man with hair the colour of midnight black. But most importantly, the guy looked like _him_. How could the man standing next to Rukia resemble himself? Apart from the hair, it was literally _himself!_

_This…Could this be the thing Rukia was so desperately trying to find? This…This picture!_

Ichigo crunched the photo in anger but stopped when an idea came to him.

Running over to his bag, a devilish smile adorned his face.

Picking out an orange pen, he scrawled the colour all over the man's hair. Now it really looked like him…Ichigo and Rukia…

-X-

**End! Okay, who knows who the man is? Everyone! There couldn't be anyone else! So I hope you guys review this chapter! Also, if you want to know how my next chapter is coming along, then look at my profile occasionally, I do profile updates right at the bottom, telling you how far I'm into the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9 Strawberry Birthday

**Okay! New chapter, I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry, been bit busy with school and thanks to kona-chan for reviewing! You're an awesome supporter! Keep reviewing! :D**

**Also, I noticed through ch.3 to ch.7 I had a lot of speech and less description and general story text, so I'm trying to balance that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**-X-**

Today was July 15, Kurosaki Ichigo's 22nd birthday. His usual self on his birthdays would be normal and indifferent. But this time it was different. _Rukia_ was going to be there to celebrate it with him. Ichigo spent the whole morning wondering what presents he would get…well, he was really only curious about one present…_Rukia's_.

_Ahh, what will Rukia get me? Will she even get me anything? Aww, I hope she does give me something! What if she doesn't know it's my birthday? NOOOO! I want to have something from her…_

-X-

Kuchiki Rukia was inside her room, lying flat on the silk sheeted bed with her legs crossed in the air, holding a jar of strawberry flavoured boiled sweeties wrapped with white shiny wrapping paper and tied with a black silk ribbon.

_Will…will he like these? I'm not sure if he likes sweets…I hope he does…They're strawberry flavoured after all…He likes strawberry ice cream…_

Rukia had been told about his birthday two days ago by Grimmjow and Ishida. However, they hadn't told her what he liked so she wasn't so sure…

-X-

"Oi, Ichigo! You don't need such a childish thing like a birthday cake do you?"

"Course not…"

"Good"

"Hey! Just give me the presents, 'kay?"

"Kurosaki! Calm down, we're giving them to you now!"

"Okay…"

Everyone shoved their beautifully adorned parcels to Ichigo and stared curiously at his beaming face and grin.

_Which one's Rukia's..? Which one, which one, which one…_

"Kurosaki-kun, aren't you going to open them?"

"Ah, y-yeah, I am…"

Ichigo grabbed a squared package and started unwrapping.

After he had gotten through almost the entire pile, he had received a Shakespeare set of books, a Nice Vibe t-shirt, a new pair of trainers and loads of other junk.

Ichigo stared at the one last package wrapped with white, shiny wrapping paper and tied with a black silk ribbon.

_This…This one must be Rukia's…_

Ichigo slowly started to unwrap the parcel, curious of what it was. His eyes widened at the sight and his smile expanded.

"S-Strawberry sweets! Thank you, Rukia!"

Rukia turned her head and couldn't help but blush at the sight of his satisfied grin.

-X-

"Inoue-san, what are you doing?"

Orihime turned her sight away from the oven and smiled at Ishida.

"I'm baking a surprise birthday cake for Kurosaki-kun! I mean, I know he said he doesn't want one, but I don't think he liked my present very much so I'm trying to make up for it…"

"O-Oh! That's nice, what did you get him again?"

"A small glass raindrop ornament…"

"Oh, Kurosaki doesn't really like rain…Ah! What cake is it?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Ishida-kun! This is a chocolate cake with adzuki paste! And I also added green tea flavouring to make it more refreshing and there's a secret ingredient too!"

"W-What is that..?"

"Cheese!"

"E-Excuse me, Inoue-san, I think I need to go to the bathroom…"

-X-

The orange haired man carefully opened the jar of sweets and reached in to grab one. Gently, he placed it on to his mouth and as the fizz danced around his taste buds, he smiled.

Ichigo popped yet another delectable sweet into his mouth and smiled while sucking on it, playing and twisting it around with his tongue. Letting his orange, fluffy hair fall onto the soft covers of the bed, he smiled again.

Renji and Rukia had agreed to let him use the bed when they weren't sleeping just for his birthday.

Ichigo had been now eating the strawberry sweets on the bed and smiling for the past hour.

Rukia walked in and stared at the delighted Ichigo who stared back at her with a beaming grin on his face.

"RUKIAAAAA! I love the sweets!"

"That's good then…"

Rukia sat down against the wall and started to read her book.

"S-Say, Ichigo, can I have one of those sweets?"

Ichigo hopped off the bed, crawled over to Rukia like a kid and engaged her into a close stare.

"W-What? T-They're good, right?"

"Yeah, they're…

Ichigo paused before the last word and stared at Rukia's small, pale lips.

"…Delicious…"

"Really? Let me try some!"

"No!"

"HUH?"

"I mean…on one condition!"

"What's that?"

"Well, umm, you know, as it's my birthday…Will you…k-kiss me?"

"W-What?" Scarlet red brushed violently against both their cheeks.

"It _is _my birthday…"

"B-But that's something only c-couples do…"

"So? Rukia, kiss me."

Ichigo was now getting more and more persistent.

"I-

Rukia was cut off as her lips were sealed by Ichigo and her violet eyes widened in surprise as Ichigo's sugar sweet tongue pried open her mouth.

"Mmn...Ichi…Don't…Ah…Stop…"

"Shhh…."

The way Ichigo's tongue slid across hers made a tingling sensation electrifying them both down the spine. The fact that Rukia was embracing him so tightly round the back was enough to make his mind numb. Tantalizingly pushing her against the wall and running his hands through her raven black hair…

Both were so captivated by each other, they didn't notice the sharp brown eyes staring at them in envy and shock from the door…

-X-

**Oh, God! Writing the last scene was funny…XD By the way, Orihime has **_**grey**_** eyes…Haha, some of you may know who those eyes were…Also, what do you guys think of me starting a new fanfic? Also IchiRuki? I'm not dropping this one, I just have a few ideas and I wanna start a new fanfic. This **_**will**_** mean I'm gonna take longer to update this but if you're a fan of IchiRuki then you may probably read my other one too…I don't know…review me your answers and thoughts! And sorry for updating late…forgive me? XD**


	10. Chapter 10 Rukia, Renji and Kaien

**Okay, new chapter! I'm really trying my hardest to update frequently and not bore my readers to death with waiting. So thanks to kona-chan and zero09q for reviewing! Keep reviewing! **

**Also, a review response for kona-chan:**

**Well, first off, thank you for reviewing every time, I always look forward to your reviews when I update a new chapter! And second, I'm not turning this into M rated, I don't write citrus! Well, more like I can't...XD and lol, sorry for making you wait for the kiss!**

**-X-**

_Why…WHY DID RUKIA AND ICHIGO KISS?_

Renji's brown eyes widened in confusion as he gripped at his hair and fell to the floor by the entrance of his and Rukia's room.

_WHY? WHY? WHY?_

-X-

Rukia was so enraptured by the arousing sensation that it took her long to register what was really happening and to push Ichigo away.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Ichigo sat there silently, his orange spikes shadowing his eyes.

"Hey! Answer me!"

"It's my birthday…"

"You're so…so…SO IMMATURE!"

Rukia got up to leave but she never did as she was stopped by Ichigo's sudden warm embrace round her waist…

-X-

"Oi, Renji! You 'kay?"

"What-Oh, Tatsuki…yeah, I'm alright…"

"You don't look alright…You having woman problems, aren't you?"

"H-Hey! Don't call them _woman_ problems!"

"What, so you're gay now?"

"No!"

Tatsuki slumped down beside Renji and leaned back against the wall.

"Haha, I was just joking, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's wrong…"

"Nahh"

"Just say it!"

"Uhh…how should I say this…A girl, I like this girl but…I saw her get kissed by another man…"

"Ooohh, that's gotta hurt!"

"Yeah…"

Tatsuki looked into his sad eyes and a rush of distress ran through her.

"Who…Who is it?"

"Huh?"

"Who…is the girl you like?"

-X-

"I-Ichigo! Wh-What are you doing?"

"Rukia…don't hate me…"

"Huh? I…I don't…"

"Th-that's nice…"

The two stood there in that set position not knowing what to say or do.

"Ichigo…"

Rukia's deep but fragile voice broke through the silence.

"Ichigo…Do you…like…Do you like me?"

The man stayed frozen for a moment then dropped his arms and whispered,

"Sorry…"

-X-

"You can't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"I won't, so…tell me…who is it?"

"R-R…It's Rukia"

"N-NO WAY!"

Tatsuki flinched back in shock, her eyes widened.

"Yes way…I've liked her ever childhood…She was so friendly, so active, so…_alive…_She was my light…"

"She…_was_?"

"Yeah, it was always just us until…"

"Until what?"

"I shouldn't be saying this…Rukia wouldn't appreciate it either…"

"Hey, I swear I won't tell I'm not that kind of person…I just wanna…I guess, help you out?"

"Kaien"

"Huh?"

"Kaien came along"

"Who's that?"

Renji turned his head and swallowed down hard.

"Kaien was like an older brother to Rukia…we both were…but…" Renji's eyes swelled up slightly as if he would cry.

"But then it changed. Kaien told Rukia he liked her. And turns out that Rukia never thought of Kaien as a brother either…"

"No way…" Tatsuki felt her heart twist and turn as if she was the one remembering an old heartbreak.

"Mmn…Then they started dating. Of course I never told Rukia how I felt but Kaien knew. I don't know how but that bastard knew that I liked Rukia." Renji hung his head and looked at the floor.

"He didn't tell Rukia did he?"

"No…he did something worse. He _played _Rukia. He cheated on her. I don't know why but he wanted to hurt us. _Intentionally_. He made Rukia fall for him and trust him and love him just so he could leave her. _Destroy _her."

"That's…terrible…"

"Yeah. Rukia was broken. Her heart was ripped to pieces, her soul shattered. But…do you know something that surprised me?" Renji's brown eyes looked up at Tatsuki.

"What?"

"Kaien he…looks just like Ichigo."

"You're kidding right?"

"No…I was so used to his face, I had forgotten. That's why Rukia cried in that café. Kaien's a bastard."

"Then…surely you wouldn't have become friends with Ichigo if he looked just like Kaien?"

"No…I met Ichigo first."

"Oh…You…You unexpectedly have a painful past…"

"Yeah…I'll tell you something…It's not just me…"

-X-

**So, this chapter is pretty short compared to my other usual ones but oh well, I updated fast…right? This fanfic is gonna start getting a bit dramatic from now on…I have things planned…*does evil smile* MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Alone Together

**Thanks for everyone who read and supported my fanfic! Extra thanks to those who reviewed kona-chan, bluetomboyotaku and jaywillia! Also, I just discovered traffic stats! Hooray! :D Sorry if I take long to update, now that I'm managing to fanfics, it's hard! If you haven't already, check out my new fanfic, Memories of Him!**

**Also, review response to kona-chan:**

**No, I haven't read The Ivory Tower yet; I may if I get time though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**-X-**

Grimmjow lay on the floor looking up at the white walls and ceilings with Ulquiorra and Nel on either side.

"Today's the last day, eh?" Grimmjow took a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Mmn." Ulquiorra replied with the same empty tone as always, staying still and staring right up while having no particular thoughts in his head.

Nel sat straight up with a beaming smile on her smile and leaned over Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, slightly tickling them with the soft strands of her sea green hair.

"We…We should all go out and do stuff! Make sure we don't waste this last day!"

"Ehhhh? There isn't really anything to do…" Grimmjow lazily opened one eye and slowly sat up.

"We have to pack our stuff."

"Oh, Ulquiorra! Don't be so tight!" Nel got up and casually whacked Ulquiorra on the shoulder.

"Hey! Nel-chan! Don't slap my Ulquiorra!"

Orihime came running up to the three with a pout on her face.

"Orihime-chan! What? It's not my fault Ulqui's always so serious!"

"Anyway, you can't hit Ulquiorra anymore, cause he's my new best friend!" Orihime encased Ulquiorra with her arms and pushed up against him which caused his head to press tightly against her chest.

"Aww! My Ulqui! Did Nel-chan hit you too hard?" Orihime snuggled into Ulquiorra's head as if he was a little kid being bullied.

"…" Ulquiorra stayed there not saying anything and there was an awkward silence between the four until blood eventually came spurting down the man's nose.

"GAHHH"HAHA! Ulquiorra got a nosebleed!"

"I'm SOOOO sorry! I'm sorry Ulquiorra-kun, I must have suffocated you so bad, your blood came right through your nose instead of your mouth!"

"…"

"She's dumb!" Grimmjow whispered to Nel, rolling his eyes and briefly scratched his bright cerulean hair.

"Ahaha…yeah…"

-X-

Rangiku stood up and clapped her hands together with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay! So it's all decided, we'll all go out and spend the day drinking!"

"A-Ah…Rangiku-san…I don't drink…"

"Aww! Ishida-kun! You're so serious all the time!" Rangiku bent over to the man sitting down and gave him a slap on the back.

"GAH!"

"I think she's drunk already…"

"Everyone has to come! No exceptions! Apart from my little Rukia-chan who hates alcohol of course!"

Ichigo turned to Rukia, who had her knees tucked into her belly and was sulking slightly.

"You…You don't like alcohol?"

"Yeah…so?"

"No…Nothing…"

"Ehhhh? Ichigo here doesn't like alcohol either though! Whenever we go to bars, he either skips out or just sits there with us and eats the snacks"

Grimmjow turned to the pair of alcohol haters and smirked.

"You guys can stay here on your own if you want"

"Hey! Who said that? My Rukia-chan's the only exception!"

"Whatever, Rangiku-san!" Grimmjow chuckled and winked at Ichigo with a smile on his face.

-X-

Ichigo lay on the sofa, flipping through the channels on the jet black remote and sighing.

_*sigh* I'm so bored…What's Rukia doing anyway? She's been in her room the whole time…She can't still be looking for that picture could she?_

Ichigo reached for the photo in his black jeans' pocket and smiled at the sight.

_Fufu…This will be my life treasure…WAIT! What am I saying? GAH!_

"What are you doing?"

"AH! Rukia!" Ichigo shoved the photo back into his pocket and stared at the girl.

"I said, what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower, don't walk in on me, pervert."

"Like hell I would! There isn't even anything to see!"

"Bastard!"

-X-

Rukia turned on the shower and stepped in, running her hands through her wet raven black hair down to her shoulders.

_Where…Just where is that photo? I…I don't want to lose it…I can't lose it! I shouldn't have brought it here after all…_

The troubled girl stepped out the shower and sighed. After drying herself, she reached for her clothes to find they weren't there.

_No way…I left them…? I can't walk out with just my towel on…It's either that or walk out naked…Or get Ichigo to give me my clothes…NO WAY! NEVER! I'll just walk out with my towel on…_

Rukia wrapped her small maroon coloured towel round her damp body and stepped out, looking down at her toes and trying to avoid Ichigo.

"RUKIA?"

"GAH! Ichigo! Stop looking!"

"What?"

"Stop looking!" Rukia grabbed the nearest thing and flung it towards Ichigo which happened to be her pile of clothes she prepared earlier.

"Hey! What the-?" Ichigo's face blossomed deep red patches when he saw the strawberry lingerie slide down his face.

"Shit! Give that back!" Rukia dashed forwards for her clothes but instead slipped forward due to her wet feet and fell directly onto Ichigo.

Ichigo landed right onto the floor while holding the small girl and felt her soft black hair embrace his neck gently. His face grew even redder and a sudden urge to hug the girl tightly grew inside of him. His heart thumped loudly and his whole body went stiff.

Rukia had her arms wrapped tightly round Ichigo and felt a thumping rhythm beneath her chest which she soon realised was the beat of his heart. Slowly, she opened one eye and saw a tuft of orange spikes. Suddenly, a rush of red liquid dripped down from Ichigo's nose.

Rukia bounced straight up. "GAH! Stop getting nose bleeds all the time, it's not even funny anymore!"

"Sorry…" The way he suddenly lost Rukia's embrace made him feel slightly crestfallen.

"You've got it on my clothes too!" Rukia grabbed her clothes and rushed back into the bathroom, with her face bright pink and heart rate beating at an incredible rate.

-X-

**Ch.11 end! Okay, I'm sorry I took long to update but I was taking a break and then I realised how long it would take in total to upload a new chapter…*sighs* Oh yeah, that reminds me, you should vote on my poll which asks you how long do you think should be the limit to updating my fanfic chapters? So, basically, how long you can tolerate. Also, please review! I WANT MORE REVIEWS! The more I get, the quicker I update this! Well, that's not strictly true because I have to update my other fanfic first! XD Okay, REVIEW ANYWAY!**


	12. Chapter 12 Back Home With A Shock

**New chapter is here! Funny how I take a few days to write a chapter so I don't actually know when this will be updated at the end XD So I looked at my poll results (Which btw, is still open!) to see that only 3 people voted, which one of was me. And the other 2 voted 2-3 days. *pouts* that's reaaalllyyy hard to get out a chapter every 2-3 days! I like to take breaks for like, one or two days and then take 2 or 3 days to write the actual thing! So the least time I can get it out in would be 3 days, but trust me, I'm not exactly prepared to write so consistently like that, I can imagine myself stuffed up in a corner, typing really fast on the computer, half asleep and having writer's block. I come up with the best chapters when my mind is relaxed and free and hardly anyone reviewing is not really helping…*hint hint* Oh and also, I write little updates at the bottom of my profile so look there to see which chapter/fanfic I'm currently working on! Also thank you to kona-chan and zero09q for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**-X-**

Ichigo stared out of the small window, his hand on his chin, feeling dull and his fiery eyes slowly dying out due to the extreme boredom he was experiencing. He fiddled with his hair and rubbed his eyes. There was nothing to do. Opposite him, Rukia was chatting to a sleepy Rangiku while Renji snored beside him. His eyes watched the birds swiftly flying through the light, shaped clouds and yawned.

Rukia couldn't help but have small glimpses at the man yawning opposite her on the coach and smiling slightly. Every time, she bit her lip in attempt to stop the little grins coming out but it was so hard. Now that Rangiku had fallen asleep, she too, stared out the window.

Both of them stared mindlessly at the clouds and watched as they floated through the sky. Ichigo pulled back when he noticed how Rukia was now enjoying the same, mundane activity as him and stared at the girl.

"R-Rukia…" Ichigo murmured slightly and bit his lip while looking at the petite girl in front of him.

"Yeah, what?" Rukia turned to face him only to find that there was only perhaps, a 2 inch gap between them. Both blushed bright red as an electrical fizz ran down Ichigo's spine while Rukia felt her heart surge.

"So…uh, where do you live?" Ichigo scratched his head, wondering if that question was just a little bit too…stalker-ish.

"…K-Karakura Apartment…in, well, Karakura town of course…" Rukia paused a little before answering. _Wasn't that question just a little bit too…stalker-ish?_

"N-No way…" Ichigo's eyes expanded and then narrowed again. He felt a slight chill. This is no mere coincidence. But what was it? Could it be called destiny? Or…fate?

"What?" Rukia furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Ichigo suspiciously.

"I…I live there…too…" He muttered, turning away with a flush of embarrassment.

-X-

After arriving back to Tokyo, the ten went their separate ways. Nel, Orihime and Rangiku took a taxi, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra took the train, Ishida, Renji and Tatsuki took a ride in Renji's car. This left Ichigo and Rukia together driving back to Karakura town for Karakura apartment.

Rukia sat in the front passenger seat, fiddling her fingers and trying hard to avoid eye contact. It was extremely awkward sitting next to a person you had just spent a whole week with, celebrated their birthday, _kissed_ them and then sit next to them in their car but not say a single thing during the entire journey.

While Rukia was sitting there, feeling extremely awkward, Ichigo was driving slowly, fretting that Rukia didn't want to talk to him. Maybe he should make conversation first…Or not?

_What…What should I say? Should I ask him about his family? Would that be too private? Does he live with his family? Wait…Does he have a girlfriend? We're not even at a stage where that sort of question should be asked yet…I…I…Maybe I should just not say anything…It's gonna be quite a long journey so I'll just try sleep now…_

Ichigo's fiery eyes flickered over to Rukia and flinched slightly when he saw that she was asleep. He smiled as his heart gradually relaxed.

-X-

Kuchiki Rukia gingerly opened her purple sapphire eyes and immediately felt a slightly smooth touch at her skin. She looked down to see Ichigo's black leather jacket round her petite body and smiled. Her eyes met a sleeping Ichigo who lay in the seat next to her.

_If Ichigo is asleep then…we're back?_ Rukia looked outside the window and set her eyes on the familiar building that was Karakura apartment. She lifted her wrist and peeled back her sleeve to look at her dark purple, digital watch which now said 19:50. She had been asleep for so long…_Four hours? We've been in this car for four hours? Because…Ichigo, he…didn't want to wake me…_Rukia stared at his goose bumps and blinked. _He's cold…But he gave his jacket…to me?_ Rukia winced as Ichigo slumped his head towards her side and fell onto mid-air causing him to wake up.

"Gah! Rukia! How long have I been asleep…?" Ichigo looked at his watch. "Oh! Not long, ok, let's go in."

_Not…Not long? So…he must have waited, just sitting in the car here…for so long…_

Ichigo dragged his and some of Rukia's luggage through the automatic doors with Rukia trailing behind him holding some bags and a zinc white luggage case. They stepped into the elevator and immediately dropped the luggage with a loud thud on the metal base.

"Which floor?" Ichigo turned to Rukia, his finger above the '12' button which was now illuminated with a bright blue glow.

"Thirteen…"

"Okay! We'll drop my things off at floor twelve and then we'll head up to your floor." Ichigo spoke casually, which slightly confused Rukia. Before, he would be a little awkward when facing her, but now he spoke like they were two people who had known each other for a long time and had a close relationship. Like they were…_friends_…

After dropping things off at Ichigo's floor, they headed up to Rukia's.

"Hey, Rukia…" Ichigo stood at the front of her door, while she fumbled in her pockets for the key.

"Yeah, what?"

"You're number 1315?"

"…" Rukia silenced herself, knowing what Ichigo was about to point out.

"That means…you're directly above me…Since I'm…1215"

"Yeah…" Rukia stuck her key into the small hole and gently turned it.

They stepped inside unaware of what they would encounter. But once they were, something gripped at their hearts and tugged hard. Rukia dropped to the ground. Ichigo stood there, suddenly worried. There, in front of them, stood a tall man. One with midnight black hair and aqua green eyes. _Kaien Shiba. _

-X-

**Okay, underneath this paragraph of text, you will see a dark blue button. Click it. Type what you think of this story, click submit and something magical will happen! Refresh the page and now the number of reviews have gone up by one! Isn't that magical? :D Also, I'm starting a new poll which will ask about the length of my chapters and the frequency update! It'll be on my page, vote it or review your answer here! Thanks to all who read this chapter, supports me lots! No, trust me it does, I have traffic stats!**


	13. Chapter 13 A Despicable Person

**New chapter! Seriously, I have no idea what to put as the first thing, it's just new chapter! All the time… Anyway, thanks to Aletheya, kona-chan, SailorIchiRuki, Tatiana-Azuma and zero09q for reviewing! You guys are super awesome! *thumbs up* I have new fanfic ideas, just check out my profile and a poll for that will be coming up, more info on my profile! Also, if you haven't already, go see my other fanfic, Memories of Him!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**-X-**

"R-Rukia…" Kaien started moving closer towards her, his eyes emitting a sense of worry and regret.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Rukia screamed, grabbing her head and shutting her eyes tightly, as if that would take her away from this horrific reality.

"Rukia…" Kaien stepped closer again.

"NOOOOOOO!" Rukia screamed again, this time louder.

"Ru-

"Ermm…can you stop?" Ichigo didn't know what to say to such a stranger. He looked even more alike to the guy in real life, it pained him badly.

"Who are you?" Kaien narrowed his eyes which were now set on Ichigo.

"…" Ichigo didn't know what to say. Normally, at these times, he would announce his relationship with her. But they didn't have a relationship, whether it be friends, family or lovers…

"Che! Nothing, huh? Stay out of our affairs!" Kaien raised his voice to what seemed like a threat.

Ichigo's veins popped one by one. Stay out of your affairs? Yeah, right! "Fuck off. Rukia doesn't want you here. Sure, I can tell you must have been an important person in her past, but right now is the present and _you_ are the reason she's screaming and crying on the floor. Now's really not the time for horrific reunions. So just leave."

"Who are you to tell _me _what to do? I can assure you that _I_ amstill an important being in Kuchiki Rukia's life, whereas _you _are not. So why don't _you _leave?" Kaien glared right through Ichigo's soul. An aura of hatred was emitting from Kaien's whole body.

"IF YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE NOT THE REASON THAT KUCHIKI RUKIA HERE IS CRYING HER EYES OUT THEN GO AHEAD, STAY! HOWEVER, IF NOT, THEN YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE HERE, IN THIS PLACE!"

Without another word, Kaien Shiba stormed out the door and left the place.

"Rukia…" Ichigo looked down at the small girl, surrounded with streams of hot tears on the cold, marble floor.

"WAAAAA!" Rukia sprung up and wrapped her arms round the tall man, who stood in shock. She dug her head into his chest, finding warmth and comfort. Ichigo slowly hugged her too, tightening their embrace. A bright pink colour blossomed on his cheeks as he leaned in closer.

-X-

Rukia awoke slowly, her amethyst eyes slowly adapting to the piercing sun beams. It took a few moments for her to realize that a slumbering Ichigo was next to her, his arms loosely encasing her small body. She gasped in shock, but didn't move. Feelings of warmth and security were wrapped around them. Instead, she leaned into his chest and smiled. A scent of warm wood fire embraced her nose and she breathed in slowly. Ichigo was radiating a sense of heat which made Rukia want to move towards him, closer and closer until it was no longer possible. Her eyes met his bright orange hair which delicately adorned the plump white pillow. Gingerly, she reached out to touch it. A soft tingling touch met her silky fingers and her heart thumped louder. Taking in a small breath of cold air, she reached in further to brush it slightly. It was so soft. Softer than ever imaginable. Not knowing how or why, Rukia suddenly felt an urge to know the scent of his hair. It was cold and soft. But…what did it smell like? Rukia, feeling awkward but desperate at the same time, leaned up and dipped her head into his hair. An aroma of fresh strawberries wandered through her nose. She grinned, and squeezed him tightly. She felt like hugging him. Hugging him till he screamed in fear of suffocation. Teehee. She could just squeal in happiness at that moment, it was so perfect. Rays of bright sunlight, a soft comforting bed and Ichigo. What could be better? She didn't feel like getting up. She knew the moment she did, stress would come rushing into her. Work, busy streets, people, Kaien…She wanted to stay in that perfect moment forever. It was perfect to the point of indescribable.

Ichigo woke up feeling sluggish and hungry but his heart, mind and soul lit up when his amber eyes met a smiling Rukia embracing him tightly. He now smiled too; he wanted to scream in happiness. His heart was leaping, all those stupid fangirls he had seen on tv, who jumped up and down going, 'Kyaaa! Kyaaa!' He now also wanted to do that. _Rukia is smiling. Rukia is smiling and hugging me. Rukia is smiling and hugging me and feeling my hair. _"K-K-RUKIAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo clasped his mouth shut. _WHAT DID I JUST SCREAM? THAT'S SO UNCOOL! AHHHHH, KUCHIKI RUKIA MAKING ME DO WEIRD THINGS! IM SO PATHETIC! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SCREAMED!  
><em>

"Did you just scream 'Rukia!'?" Rukia opened her eyes and stared at the man.

"N-NOOOOOOOOO!"

-X-

Ichigo lay on the bed, still tired and lazy, while Rukia forced herself up and got ready for work. She brushed out her cascade of black velvet while grabbing her uniform and shoving it into her usual black leather shoulder bag. She ran out the room in a rush only to be caught by Ichigo.

"Wah-what?" Rukia pushed him away with surprise in her eyes.

"Let's not…be like this anymore…" Ichigo embraced her once again.

"Like…what?"

"Like this. Like pretending we don't like each other. I like you, Rukia. And you like me. I want you so badly. But because we're so stupid and prideful, we've never said it out loud. Rukia, will you be with me?"

Rukia stood there in silence. _I…don't know what to say…or do…all I know is that right now…I truly am a despicable person…to have Kaien Shiba run across my mind._

-X-

**TEEHEE! Okay, that's another chapter done…Btw, in case you didn't notice, the end part of Rukia is 'kia' and if you extend it, 'kiaaaa' it kinda sounds like 'kyaaa' so it was kinda a really bad joke i tried to imply up there XD Also, I'm opening a poll RIGHT NOW for **_**you guys**_** to vote which fanfic idea you think is best, ideas are on my profile page, I have four ideas currently, two IchiRuki, two UlquiHime, read them and decide for me which you want me to publish! I will probably publish all but I just need to see which one is most popular so I can publish that one first! Oh, and remember that magic dark blue button? It's here again, click it! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Enter, Senna!

**Guys, I know it's been a while since I last updated, sorry, I was kind of busy with my other fanfic, Memories of Him, if you haven't, you can check it out! It's also IchiRuki. Also, I made a poll on new ideas for a new fanfiction, the ideas are on my profile in bold, go and have a look! Oh, I almost forgot, thanks Tatiana-Azuma, zero09q and Sailor IchiRuki for reviewing, I love you guys! **

**Also, a review response to zero09q:  
>Yeah, I know she was pretty OOC then, but I was just trying to emphasise the fact that Kaien is her ultimate weakness, lol, she will be back to her stoic self in future chapters so don't worry! And the thing between Rukia and Kaien will be revealed in a few more chapters!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"Ichigo…I-"<p>

*Ding Dang Dong* the door rang right at that moment. Had it saved Rukia from embarrassment or had it saved Ichigo from disappointment?

"I'll get it!" Rukia threw herself away from Ichigo and ran to the door, her heart still rushing, her chest constricting. Surprisingly enough, Ichigo didn't grab onto her and just stood there, in a daze.

"Rangiku-san?" Rukia jumped back in shock to see her colleague at her door. Not because it was her, but because Ichigo was there. Rangiku knew Ichigo and for him to be with her in the early morning made it look so _wrong. _She expected it to be maybe a delivery or a salesman, just anything normal to save her from the awkward situation, but no, it was Rangiku.

"Rukia-chan! I just thought I'd come and pick you up so we can go to work together! Your shift starts early with mine on a Monday!"

"I-

"Ruki-aaaaaa" Ichigo suddenly cooed at the shocked girl, walking towards her nonchalantly, as if nothing happened before.

"Eh? Ichigo-kun? Why are you here? No way! You guys aren't-", Rangiku leant back, her hand covering her mouth lightly, showing a surprised, but sly expression.

Rukia just stood there, silenced by Ichigo's way of calling her and the fact that he was coming nearer and nearer.

"That, Rangiku-san, is something for me to know and something for _you_ to find out." Ichigo poked his tiny tongue out and winked, then turned to the petite girl, now standing next to him.

Ichigo leant down and whispered in the same tone as before, "Ruki-aaaaaa, I'll leave first then!" He pressed against her shoulders gently and lightly kissed her forehead, while a mischievous wink followed. Ichigo casually walked out the door, a cheeky smirk adorning his face. "See ya, Rangiku-san, Ruki-aaaaaa"

"What. The. Fuck." Rukia's jaw dropped hard to the ground, through all thirteen floors beneath and still smacking through underground.

"Rukia-chan! Are you...By any chance...dating Ichigo-kun? Did you do _it_ with him?"

Rukia turned to her colleague, and replied with a death glare and a "FUCK NO". Rangiku, of course noticed the deathly aura being emitted from her friend and decided to shut her fat gob which she knew was not needed at the time, although she still doubted the dating thing in her now shivering mind.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked out the building, slightly smiling. He knew Rukia was going to turn him down and that the best thing to do was to walk away and pretend nothing happened. He wasn't exactly sure why and how he blurted it out in the first place. He just hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between them the next time they met. Miserably, he trudged through the lonely morning streets and slowed his pace when he reached his father's house. He only went there occasionally, normally, he would just stay in his apartment, but he hadn't seen them since the holiday, so he decided to visit. He opened the door and was suddenly met by a giant fist coming to the face. Sighing, he dodged it nonchalantly and returned with a kick right in his father's stomach.<p>

"OWWW! Ichigo! You stupid son, that's not nice!"

"Yeah, well I don't think what you attempted at me was nice either" Ichigo stepped through the hallway and into the lounge, not expecting anything. But as his eyes dawned on what, no, _who_ was seated on a chair, opposite his own younger sister, Yuzu. A girl, his age, with eggplant coloured hair, bright golden eyes and a strawberry red ribbon in her hair. Ichigo jumped back in shock as his fiery amber eyes widened in awe.

"I-Ichigo-kun!" The girl stood up suddenly, her hands pressing against the table, her pale face full of happiness and anxiety.

"S-Senna…What are you…doing here?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Senna stepped through the idle streets, making awkward conversations and barely any eye contact. A summer breeze blew through their soft hair and Ichigo cleared his throat.<p>

"So…What brings you back…here?"

"I…Well, I…finished my studies in England a week ago, so I decided to…visit. Actually, I came the day I came back, but your father told me you were on vacation with your…friends"

"Oh! Yeah, I was…" Ichigo's mind flashed an image of Rukia. Rukia…wasn't exactly a friend, she was something more, not a lover, she was something less. What was she to him exactly?

"I got you a present! For your birthday…" Senna scrambled into her hand bag and pulled out a small, black box.

"Oh, this is…" Ichigo slowly lifted up the lid and stared at the gleaming, silver watch.

"Thanks, Senna…" A small pink patch blossomed on Senna's cheeks.

"D-Do you like it?" Senna looked up at the tall man and smiled.

"Y-Yeah…"

Right then, Senna grabbed hold of Ichigo's hand and looked up toward him and swallowed hard. Her heart was pounding and she was glowing red in embarrassment.

"Then…do you still like _me_?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really, really sorry for not updating quickly, I promise it won't happen again, and also please check out my poll and also review! Oh and I also have another fanfic called Memories of Him, that's what I've been busy with while I wasn't updating this, lol, go and have a read of that!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Senna, A Delusional Obstacle

**Chapter 15 is here! I know you guys have all been waiting to see what Ichigo is gonna say to Senna but before we start, please remember to vote my poll and review this story! Thanks for the support from j.v, ichirukk497 and The Pan and Tatiana-Azuma for reviewing! Okay, let's start! Oh wait, the poll has been reset so if you voted before idea 7 came out, then you should vote again! You get up to 3 choices.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo shifted uncomfortably not knowing what to say, he had an answer clear in his mind but it'd be too cruel to say. "Senna…I think…there's a reason behind why we broke up…So…I-"<p>

"Don't! Don't be like this…" Senna cried out before Ichigo could finish. "We…We were being irrational, we still love each other so…why don't we…you know, get back together?" Senna looked up with her bright honey eyes glazing with tears.

"Senna…" Ichigo couldn't face her. He had no feelings left for her, yet he didn't know how to say it.

"I-Ichigo-kun! I still love you though…" She wrapped her arms round him and snuggled into his chest.

Ichigo tried desperately to tear her off of him but her grip was so tight he felt he was gonna bleed. "Senna, I don't want to be with you…" He finally croaked out what he'd been choking in.

"No! NO! Ichigo-kun, you love me, why are you being like this? If I hadn't needed to go to England, we'd still be together, is someone blackmailing you? Are you afraid of my father's disapproval, huh?"

Finally, Ichigo could not stand it any longer. He didn't want to be with Senna and they both knew it clearly. He ripped her arms away from him and held her wrist tightly and looked her right in the eye. "Senna! Get a grip! I don't want to be with you! Never ever again! Stop being so _delusional _and start thinking straight! I left you not because of your departure to England but because I didn't want to be with you! The only person in this entire world I want to be with is Kuchiki Rukia!" He screamed his head filled with rage and irritation from the demented girl which was now staring at him, eyes wide.

"Who…WHO IS THIS KUCHIKI BITCH?" Senna's voice screeched through his ears leaving a loud, painful impact.

Ichigo tightened his grip on her. "Don't you dare use that word to describe her, if you dare say another insult directed at her or harm her in anyway, I'll make sure personally that you won't ever be able to speak another word in your life or move another movement, do you understand me, SENNA?"

"Ichigo-kun! How could you threaten me like that, you fool! I'm not gonna give up so be prepared!" And with that, Senna broke free of him and ran off.

Ichigo stood there contained with fury. _That bitch…how dare she…call Rukia that…_ He had never really shouted at or threatened a girl like that before but Senna was just too much. Ichigo had threats he was capable of and he knew when to use them, when in need he would never hesitate whether who it was that deserved it. He was cruel when he needed to be and kind when he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Senna stormed into her father's office in Corp. "Father!" She strode confidently to his desk and slammed her hands down onto the table. "Tell me! Who, where and <em>WHAT<em> is KUCHIKI RUKIA?"

His father flinched incredibly at the name of Kuchiki. "S-Senna, my dear…what is the situation…?"

Senna furrowed her rows and stomped down hard with her right foot. "I'M GONNA KILL THE BITCH!"

"Senna! Do not mess with a Kuchiki." Her father's face creased up and glared at her with warning.

"What! I don't care, so long as it's not Kuchiki Byakuya, I'll be perfectly fine."

Her father stood up and furrowed his eyebrows deeply. "Senna! Kuchiki Byakuya is the Nii-sama of Kuchiki Rukia. Even if he is cold and cruel, he has a strong will and desire to protect his own sister!"

Senna walked closer to her father. "I. DON'T. CARE." I a flash, Senna was left with a sore red mark burning on her face. "Father!" She clutched her left cheek as hot tears swelled up against her eyes. Angrily, she stomped out her father's office, tears dripping down to the red, carpeted floor.

As she headed out the automatic glass doors, she gestured to her secretary and whispered into his ear: "Find out about Kuchiki Rukia, I want her work place, home address and number. And do it quick."

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia was sat on her bed flicking through channels while eating strawberry ice cream. It was calm and peaceful unlike her crowded work place which she had just got home from. She wasn't expecting anything to happen, her mind only concentrated on the fact that Ichigo was probably right beneath her and maybe doing the same as her. Just as her favourite show, The Adventures of Chappy the Bunny was about to start, her doorbell rang. Sighing, she got up and opened the door. Her eyes blinked twice as she did not recognise the dark purple haired girl standing outside the entrance with her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"Are you Kuchiki Rukia?" Senna glared right through her soul.

"Yes" Rukia felt her glare and chills took over her body for a moment but as a Kuchiki she was not going to be intimidated by an angry stranger outside her door.

"Mind if I step in?"

Rukia glared back. "Actually, yes. Firstly, I have no idea who you are, secondly, that glare on your face is starting to be over intimidating from someone I have just met and thirdly, your attitude is much too rude"

Senna scoffed. "Well, too bad." She stepped in and shoved an un-expecting Rukia to the side. "Che! So you live here, huh? You really are a bitch, living right above my Ichigo-kun!"

Rukia felt a knife of jealousy stab her right through the heart. _Her Ichigo? As if! How dare she, I-!_ Rukia stopped her thoughts when she realised she was envious of the girl in front of her.

"Say something!" Senna took another step closer to her.

By instinct, she argued back. "_Your _Ichigo-kun? As if! Don't bullcrap!"

As the vicious, petty woman she was, Senna struck her right across the face. "Excuse me? You don't have the right to speak his name!"

"Are you delusional?" As the prideful Kuchiki she was, Rukia struck her right back across the face.

"Just, who are you to my Ichigo-kun?" Senna bit down on her lip due to pain caused by two slaps on the same cheek, same day.

"Who are _you_ to _my _Ichigo!" Rukia didn't know why she had claimed Ichigo as hers, she was so mad, some random girl had stormed into _her_ apartment and slapped her on the face and then started squealing _my _Ichigo-kun!

"Bitch." Senna muttered. "I'm his girlfriend!"

Rukia felt a sharp pain surge through her heart, but she couldn't back down. "No, _I _am!"

Senna slammed Rukia against the wall and tugged on her hair. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said-"

"Rukia!" The two turned to see a tall man with spikey hair and a rough voice.

"K-Kaien?"

"Let go of her you ugly bitch!" Kaien ran over and tore Senna off of Rukia who was now sprouting tears due to the pain emitting from her burning scalp.

Kaien held her tightly and stroked her head gently.

"Oh, so bitch, you claim Ichigo is your boyfriend and now you have some bastard here instead."

"Shut-"Kaien began to retort but was silenced by the sight of Ichigo appearing at the door, panting deeply.

"SENNA! You crazy, demented girl! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT HURTING RUKIA? I SAID IF YOU INSULTED HER OR HURT HER ONE MORE TIME, I WOULD PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU WOULD NEVER SPEAK ANOTHER WORD OR MOVE ANOTHER MOVEMENT FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!" Ichigo had gone crazy to find Senna at Rukia's apartment and the fact that Kaien was embracing her made him mad enough to slaughter both Senna and Kaien right that second.

"Rukia!" Ichigo ran over to her, his hot amber eyes blazing with worry and anger at the same time. He glared over at Kaien for moments and then turned back to the girl.

"I-Ichigo! WAAAAA!" She broke free of Kaien immediately and jumped on to Ichigo, her tears soaking his shirt and her arms hugging him tightly. Naturally, Ichigo hugged her back and pat her back softly, comforting her and caressing her. Senna and Kaien knew there was no point staying, their eyes would just dry up due to jealousy. Scoffing, they left the two by themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I wrote this all in one day! I'm awesome! I was updating my other fanfic, that's why it took a week to do this, hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to vote my poll and review, thanks guys! :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Finally Together?

**Hey, guys! I updated Memories of Him yesterday, whoops I mean the day before. I may be a little busy from now on because I've agreed to be an editor to my friend, The Pan. So it's kinda like beta-reading XD She's a real life friend so like, she just emails me her chapters and I help her improve grammar and some other things to help her. I'm thinking of being a beta reader so if anyone has any fics they want me to beta read, you can ask. Here's my beta reader profile link: beta/3769516/ Oh and thanks to Tatiana-Azuma, zgavreel, The Pan, SA otaku and zero09q for reviewing! *thumbs up* You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>Rukia awoke to the feeling of a heavy lump squashing her flat on the cold floor. "Oww" She groaned, realising Ichigo had fell on top of her. Her violet gems scanned the room as it immediately hit the glowing light shining through the dark window. Great. It was still in the middle of the night and she would never be strong enough to push Ichigo off. He was so heavy. <em>Ughh, he's so…fat.<em> "Ichigo…" Rukia's eyes yearned to stay open but they were slowly shutting. "Get off…please…you're so fat…" Suddenly, she felt his arms clasp round her tighter. "That's mean…Rukia…"

"H-Hey! Ichigo! Are you awake?" Rukia tried to shove him off, only to fail again.

"Rukia…" He shuffled in closer, towards her warm neck.

Her face flushed bright pink as she tried not to snuggle into him for warmth. "I-Ichigo…"

"Chu!" Ichigo gently head butted her chin and kissed her neck lightly.

"Gah! Ichigo! What the hell?" She sat up and looked away in embarrassment, her right hand covering the small patch of her neck he had kissed. "Rukia…" Ichigo whispered in a low, seductive voice and reached for her again, pushing her back onto the floor. He slithered up and his blazing amber eyes met purple, luminous ones. His lips took hers' and they pulled into a deep kiss. Rukia blushed as she felt a smile stretch on Ichigo's passionate lips. She hugged him tightly and couldn't help but also smile through their kiss.

Slowly, Rukia opened her eyes to the sharp sunlight which blazed through the small gaps of the curtain. She sat up, immediately feeling aching in her back from being squashed on the floor the whole night. "Hey, Ichi-" She called out for Ichigo only to see him standing right before her. "Oh, hey." Rukia went stiff. Her eyes bulged out and she swallowed down hard. "Y-You-" Ichigo tilted his head to the side, still unaware of what she was trying to imply. And then, it hit him. "Oh! Yeah, sorry, I used your bathroom to shower" Kurosaki Ichigo was standing in front of her with nothing but a white towel draped round his waist. Cold water droplets were dripping from his fiery orange hair, down his well-toned abs and raining down to the floorboards. She gasped as blood gushed to her nose and burst out violently. "Arghhhh!" She clutched her nose, turning away in embarrassment.

"R-Rukia!" He ran over to her and grabbed her hand to see blood dripping down it. "Jeez, R-Rukia, y-you're such a pervert…"

* * *

><p>Renji walked into the reception of Karakura Apartment. He hadn't seen Rukia since the group holiday and he missed her quite a bit. He was just visiting. <em>Just visiting.<em> He stepped into the lift and pressed the button with a number '13' now illuminated in a dark blue glow. He arrived at the doorstep of Rukia's and was about to open the door as Rukia had given him her spare key when he heard familiar voices.

"Ahh, Ichigo…Stop, you're pushing too hard!"

"Shut up Rukia, I have to do it like this.…"

"No, ahh, it hurts!"

"It's your first time, isn't it?"

"Shut-Gaaahhhh! Ichigo! It-It's coming!"

"What?"

"Ahhh, wait, there's more!"

Renji's jaw dropped and his fist clenched as he bashed open the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" His face was red in rage until he saw what he saw. Ichigo was pressing a tissue against her nose and blood was dripping down his hand and all over her shirt.

"Yo Renji." Ichigo looked over nonchalantly unaware of what made him so red and mad.

Rukia tore Ichigo's hand away from her nose. "What the heck do you think you're doing to my door you retarded dolt! And what do you mean, what the fuck are we doing, we're firkin trying to stop my nose bleed, retard!" She shouted with red blood still dripping slowly down her nose.

"S-Shut up, but how come Ichigo, you're practically naked? That is so WRONG!"

Ichigo turned over to the stupid red-head. "I had a shower, duhh! It's not like I wanted to stop a nose bleed being half naked, I had a shower and was gonna put my old shirt on and then 'midget' woke up and started exploding blood everywhere! What was I supposed to do, start changing in front of her and let her flood the floors with blood? Of course I had to slap some tissues on her nose first, whiney dumbass!"

"Shut up, I'm not a midget!" Rukia whacked him hard on the head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…"

"GUYS! Do you _know_ how wrong you sounded from the outside?"

"W-What?" Rukia flushed bright red.

"Oh, oh, Ichigo! You're pushing too hard! It's your first time? It's coming, there's more?" Renji shouted, trying to imitate each of their voices on their lines.

"…"

"…"

The pair stayed silent and looked away, slightly embarrassed. Then, Ichigo burst out, "Y-You're just perverted, Renji!"

"Y-Yeah, you read too much ecchi stuff!" Rukia exclaimed, in agreement.

"R-Rukia's right! I know you have that dirty stuff in your room!"

"WHAT?" Renji felt his face turn hot as his mouth creaked open, a heavy weight of fake accusation dropped on him.

"Mmn. Mmn. You've always been a pervert, Renji."

"You-YOU GUYS ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" He slammed the front door and stormed off in anger and embarrassment. Embarrassment would be an understatement actually.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called, with a sweet tone to his voice.

"W-What?"

"Will you…be my girlfriend?" He bit his lip, trying to calm his racing heartbeats.

"Huhhhhh?"

"Well, I mean, we've like, kissed and everything, so like, I just thought…"

Rukia glowed bright red as she remembered last night and that time at Ichigo's birthday…"F-Fine…"

"Rukiaaaaaaaa!" Ichigo ran over to hug her, only to be pushed back.

"PUT ON A SHIRT FIRST, IDIOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, I'm so tired, my eyelids are drooping down…I hope you liked this chapter guys, it was funny writing it XD *sighs* Please give me a few reviews and vote on my poll to help me decide on which idea I should publish first…And thanks for reading! *head drops onto desk in tiredness*<strong>


End file.
